Promises of Protection - For Eternity
by Shin Sankai
Summary: The final instalment has arrived! The party of eight have landed in Edom on a rescue mission. Will they make it out alive? Of course! Though not without a massive change to one particular shadowhunter… How will he and the others react to his 'change' and where to from here? M-rated just to be safe - but its more tease then anything. MALEC LOVE!


**Promises of Protection - For Eternity**

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: The final instalment is here! I made it and I'm crying tears of joy because this was something I wanted in the series and never got. I'm also very pleased with how I've finally given it the best damn ending I can think of. Thank you to anyone who stuck around to the very end. I hope no one is left feeling disappointed.

#

(Edom...)

Stepping through a rather intense portal and landing on two feet was anything but easy. In fact, pretty much everyone was actually thrown through it by the sheer force, landing in different places.

Alec had rolled to a stop, hands quickly coming out, splayed out in front of him as he just missed smashing his face into a massive rock. Thank the angel for his instincts kicking in because the only damage done to him was a craze to the side of his head, drawing blood as Alec rose, with a slight grunt coming from his lips, to his full height, not caring about the dust caking his black shadowhunter gear.

"Where the hell are we?" He griped lowly, blue eyes scanning the barren land.

"Somewhere in Edom." Ragnor offered up 'helpfully' before drifting his gaze over to New York's Head of the Institute. "You're wounded Mr Lightwood. Should you not use an iratze on that?" Alec knew this already, he having felt when his skin split open at his temple area and also when the blood dribbled down, but for such a lame cut he couldn't care less about it. He wanted to get their bearings and hurry up and figure out which direction to go in as finding Magnus was far more important.

"It is but a scratch. All that matters is..." Alec felt a hand grip his chin and blinked rapidly when a warm tongue grazed against his skin. On instinct he yanked away, large blue eyes blinking incredulously down at his sister.

"Oh... Well that was weird..."

"Weird?" Alec shouted as he wiped the spit from the side of his head, pulling a face in the process. "That was far from weird! That was... I don't actually have a word for it!" Alec lamely finished off as he couldn't even think up the right words to say since he was so shocked at what Izzy had done. He could still feel the weird drag of his own sisters tongue on the side of his face! An image and memory he so didn't want! His glaring blue eyes instantly locked onto Raphael immediately.

"Why are you looking at me nephilim? I didn't want to do that."

"Are you sure?" Ragnor jeered as the vampire scowled at him. Although they were in Edom, a place where none of them should be, the High Warlock of London did indeed find this to be all rather entertaining to him. Better to be light hearted now since they truly didn't know what they were walking into.

"I do not touch what is taken." Alec shifted his gaze back to the emotionless vampire, his very words sinking in. Alec wasn't sure if that made him sound like a mere possession, but shook his head of such ridiculous thoughts as Magnus was not like that at all. "I also ate hours ago so I'm fine." Alec's train of thought was lost to him at the deep rumble of Raphael's voice admitting that to them. He hated to even think just who the vampire had fed on.

"So, what, you telling me I have a weird kink for..."

"Has anyone seen Jace and Clary?" Alec thought it best to cut off whatever it was Izzy was thinking of saying as this conversation had become weird and uncomfortable to be part of. Plus there was no time to just stand around and chat!

"Not only them but what about Catarina and Meliorn?" Izzy offered up also, drifting away to stand closer to Raphael for fear she may do more then just lick Alec's wound on his head. Though she had played it off, it had freaked her out. He tasted of iron and copper and sweat, but there was also a weird sweetness and it was downright disturbing to her. Izzy did not want to think about it. After all, half of their little rescue party was missing!

"Don't get addicted." Izzy jerked her gaze to Raphael, his soft murmur was whispered in her ear which did make her shiver a little.

"Its fleeting vampire instinct, it'll pass when we cut the alliance rune once we get back to New York." Izzy quickly snapped back.

"Are you sure?" Actually no, Izzy wasn't sure, but she hoped. Perhaps she wasn't safe being close to Alec, but she sure as hell wasn't any safer standing next to a rather intoxicating vampire either!

"I'm fine Raphael." She stubbornly commented, deciding to distract herself by checking her whip and brushing some dust from her skin tight clothes.

A sudden screech from above had all eyes trained to the darkened sky before Izzy and her vampire companion dove behind some large boulders and Ragnor and Alec ran in another direction.

"Its a scout." Ragnor offered up to Alec. "Asmodeus would have felt the shift in the air, since portals are extremely rare to be used down here and has sent it to investigate on his behalf."

"Not for long..." Alec mumbled as he moved from his hiding spot, out into plain sight where the winged and grotesque creature was fast approaching, coming to check him out...or devour him whole...one couldn't truly tell as it screeched once more and started to do an attack dive heading directly for Alec.

"Mr Lightwood, get back here!" Ragnor demanded even as he was rolling his eyes as he was blatantly being ignored. Trust his dear friend to choose such a stubborn mortal man, never mind the fact he was a shadowhunter!

"Alec!" Izzy yelled, Raphael holding her back as all three watched in wonder as Alec closed his eyes, gold-green magic swirling around him before he snapped his gaze open, blue eyes blazing and his right hand thrust up towards the scout demon and a massive ball of magic burst forth, disintegrating it in seconds. "That was awesome!" Izzy finally found her voice, completely gobsmacked like the two downworlders had been. She rushed to her brothers side, ready to reach out to him but Ragnor quickly pulled her back. "Hey!"

"Don't touch him." Ragnor ordered, knowing instantly when something was wrong. "My magic is not settling well with him, like his body is trying to reject it. Any further disruption may very well cause you or I harm, as well as Mr Lightwood himself, as he may think we are a threat to him."

"But..."

"Magic can become quite erratic when in a place like Edom, and even more so when your brother is technically only borrowing it."

"Why? Why isn't your magic settling with Alec?" Izzy's worried brown gaze kept shifting to Alec who practically had a whirlwind of magic circling him right now.

"High Warlock magic can conflict with each other."

"What the hell does that mean?" Izzy was so over cryptic information.

"When a High Warlock's magic has been accepted into the body of another, it is quite troublesome to mix another into it as well." Izzy finally understood that they were talking about Magnus now.

"But Magnus' magic...its...its gone...isn't it?"

"Not necessarily." All eyes shifted to Raphael. "My Padre's magic has been with your brother for 14 years. I doubt a simple wrist cuff is how it was contained. That was probably more like a tracker for him to get to your brother faster."

"How astute of you Sweet Boy." Raphael grit his teeth, fangs bared slightly. "Its quite a complicated process, even if Magnus makes it look as simple as enchanting a piece of leather." Though Alec was in turmoil, trying to calm himself, he could hear everything around him. "Magnus didn't just offer protection to Mr Lightwood, he offered a part of himself in the process. He gave up part of his magic, a part of his own life source if you will, and it has resided in Mr Lightwood for 14 years, curled around the very delicate organ which Magnus wishes to protect with all his might." Alec felt his hand clutch at his chest, hand clamping around the two necklaces under his shirt as well as listening to the insane beat of his heart. "Edom is Magnus' birthright. It is his true kingdom and where his magic is most powerful. As we are here, the small amount of magic left in Mr Lightwood is calling to its owner. As soon as we came through the portal, Magnus would of felt it."

"Can I harness the magic to find his location?" Alec listened to himself shout.

"Only if you calm down Mr Lightwood. My magic is not your enemy. It is not Magnus' enemy either." Ragnor took a cautious step forward. "Talk to it." Blue eyes shifted over to him. "I know it sounds weird, but please, believe me when I say it works. Only you can calm them down."

"I'll... I'll try!" Alec didn't know what he was doing but he tried ever so hard to channel the warmth of Magnus' magic still crackling through him. Closing his eyes and taking in several deep breaths, Alec opened his mind, opened his heart.

'Magnus... Magnus I'm here...' Alec jolted, nearly loosing his own footing when he watched gold cat eyes snap open within his mind. 'Can you see me? Hear me?' The intense and very pretty blue magic that he knew well started curling warmly, protectively once more around his heart. 'That's right, everything is going to be alright now. I've come for you.' Alec watched as those pretty cat eyes closed and Magnus' magic finally quietened down and in turn this settled Ragnor's magic along with it. Alec let out a gasp, his eyes snapping open as he tried to catch his breath as the whirlwind of gold-green magic calmed and this time he couldn't help but collapse to his knees.

"You did it!" Izzy was relieved, though still worried at the same time, as she kneeled next to her brother as Alec clutched at her hand and drew in deep breaths.

"That was quite impressive Mr Lightwood." Ragnor was all about telling the truth whether it was good or bad in his mind.

"I'm not sure what I did." Alec confessed and with Izzy's help he got back up to his feet. He shifted his blue eyes to the vampire and the warlock with them. "Magnus knows I'm here."

"It wouldn't take my friend long to realise. Nor will it be long before his father catches on as well. Magnus' magic is born from his father after all." Alec nodded his head at that. "We are also quite exposed here, we need to get going or else..."

"ALEC!" Blue eyes shot up, relief flooding the shadowhunter once more as Jace, Clary, Catarina and Meliorn were just coming over a rise and then rushing down towards them.

"Thank the angel, they are safe." Izzy sighed in relief.

"RUN!" Came Jace's shout and not even questioning his parabatai a second, Alec and the rest of them broke into sprints.

"I hate running!" Ragnor complained less then a minute in.

"Care to fight that then?" Jace pointed behind him and Ragnor shifted to try and count what looked like over 50 demons chasing them down!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Izzy cursed loudly at her blonde brother.

"Nothing!" Jace snapped back, quickly defending himself as everyone was quick to blame him on a lot of things. And granted ninety percent of the time they would be true, but not this time round.

"I may have stumbled into a cave and disturbed them." Clary offered up, puffing, cheeks red as she wanted to complain much like Ragnor did as she hated running too.

"Why are we running like normal mundanes instead of using our strengths or abilities like the runes?" Raphael offered up, not a bit out of breath.

"Oh!" All shadowhunters voiced in unison and within seconds the speed runes were activated and the downworlders linked to the shadowhunters felt the power of the rune and everyone blasted off.

#

"Ow, watch where you place your foot!" Clary griped as she was suddenly kicked for no reason.

"Its not like I can see properly right now." Jace mumbled back. "Alec said not to activate any runes, in case we gave off some weird residual energy." Clary huffed quietly as she rubbed her shin. "Do you think the demons finally gave up the chase?" Jace whispered again as they were all hiding in a cave. They were on unfamiliar grounds and danger lurked around every boulder, hill and dead forest. Plus they were only eight strong, where the demons that resided here were possibly infinite.

"They've moved on."

"Jesus, Alec! What the hell?" Izzy whisper yelled at her older brother, the man giving her a heart attack.

"What?"

"I thought you were sitting next to me?"

"I was...about half an hour ago." Alec activated witch-light as it lit up the cave to see everyone still huddled, Alec's eyebrow arching at just how close Ragnor and Catarina were sitting, but again couldn't care less about that. "I've been keeping an eye out near the entrance."

"He's freaky like a demon."

"If that is meant to be a compliment, I don't accept it." Alec grumbled as they all finally left the cave and Ragnor shrugged his shoulders.

"You're bedding a demon."

"Ragnor..." Catarina was trying to stop her friend from baiting the shadowhunter. If Magnus ever got word that Ragnor was ticking his lovely shadowhunter off, the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be having words with the High Warlock of London. And it wouldn't be nice ones.

"Magnus is far from a greater demon."

"Magnus is a greater demon?!" Came some sudden shocked shouts from behind Alec, he rolling his eyes as he seriously hated the green skinned warlock revealing stuff (or making him reveal stuff) about Magnus when the man wasn't here to say it was alright to do so.

"Have you all forgotten our education on warlocks?" Alec questioned his small team and then decided to quickly give them a history lesson as they began to walk, his eyes scanning the barren lands and the skies. "Magnus is part demon, due to his father and part human due to his mother. Its not like he had a choice of who his parents were and it just so happens that his father is a rather powerful greater demon."

"Which one?" Jace asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"But..."

"We appear to have arrived." Meliorn cut through the chatter as everyone stopped walking to look up...and up at a massive kingdom before their very eyes that they had conveniently stumbled upon. Though perhaps it had been Magnus' very own magic pulling them in this direction all along?

"Thank the angel for that." Izzy grinned as she elbowed Raphael.

"Using our words I see..."

"Its fleeting shadowhunter instinct, it'll pass when we cut the alliance rune once we get back to New York." The vampire remarked, copying Isabelle from bfore and then pushed the large double doors open with his strength, all eight of them stepping into a main entrance hall.

"So, where to?" Alec all but whispered even though he was certain more then ever that those that resided in this castle would know they were all here, but at the moment were not making their presence known. Alec hated this, this not knowing what was lurking around the dark corners, but he would push forward because this was the right place to be. Magnus' magic within him was telling him his warlock was here.

"Do I look like I have a blueprint of the place?" Alec rolled his eyes, his patience truly wearing thin on the green warlock. Someone should seriously give him a medal for not smacking him.

"Split up." He ordered and four headed up a massive set of stairs and Alec and Ragnor remained downstairs with Izzy and Raphael though they headed left down a dark corridor whilst Izzy and her vampire companion headed to the right. "You scream if you find anything." Alec ordered of his sister.

"You too, big brother."

#

(Throne room...)

"Oh, do you feel that? We have a guest coming our way."

Magnus closed his eyes knowing his father would of felt a shift in Edom at the sudden arrival of not just one guest but multiple. His worst fear was about to come to light in...

Three...

The warlock was no fool either, truly not wanting to give away just how erratic his emotions were starting to bubble up within him. He stayed where he was, slouched in the throne chair beside his fathers, daring to not open his eyes, his glamour well and truly gone since he 'arrived' in Edom.

Two...

He already knew that one 'guest' and the most important one of all, and the very one he'd been hoping would never come down here, who had already reached out to him, subconsciously at least, was getting closer and closer.

One...

"MAGNUS!"

Golden cat eyes shot open at that very distinctive and yet slightly desperate voice. For down by the entrance of the throne room, where the double doors had been bashed open was the very young man Magnus had been dreading would somehow, someway, find out just where he was and of course he would come after him. Protection or no protection, Alec was the best shadowhunter Magnus had ever known and his pledge to the new alliances, to protect downworlders would mean the Head of the New York Institute would keep his promise even risking life and limb to do so.

Oh how Magnus had missed his precious shadowhunter desperately. He knew, right from the start, when he was about to be taken, he just had to 'cut' the bond between them instantly, wanting to keep the lovely dark haired, blue eyed beauty safe from the clutches of his very own father and all those that resided in Edom.

Magnus hated the very thought of causing his shadowhunter any pain, but it is all he could think to do to keep him safe, no matter how excruciating it was for himself too. And yet, no matter the odds, there his out of breath shadowhunter stood, glowing with gold-green magic around him, having burst into the large room, burst into his father's kingdom without seemingly a care in the world, just those blue eyes blazing and only focused on him.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn always prided himself on being an all powerful warlock, the most powerful in America and centuries ago he'd been taught never to show his emotions, especially in the presence of the very demon that could use them against him, but the pull he felt for the young man, his blue magic still curled warmly, protectively about such a kind and pure heart, had him out of the throne he was in and down the several steps, long strides taking him closer to his Alexander.

Alec couldn't believe this was happening. Magnus truly was there! He was less then a hundred metres from him and Alec just couldn't contain himself any longer. This past month had been absolute hell for him as he took off at top speed, launching himself right into the open arms of his warlock.

"Magnus..." Alec all but trembled slightly, eyes screwed tightly shut as he held on for dear life.

When Alec's arms wrapped painfully tight around him, Magnus bit his bottom lip to try and contain himself. His precious shadowhunter, his precious Alexander was in his arms and very much unharmed. He had so many questions to ask, for time was different down here then it was back in New York. Either way, being separated from his lovely shadowhunter was pure agony and Magnus was trying his best to keep it together because...

"My beautiful boy," Alec felt Magnus stiffen instantly. "To whom is this...nephilim...to you?" Magnus didn't want to, but he finally separated from Alec, whipping around, placing his boy behind him as he faced off against his father.

"He is nobody."

"Magnus..." Alec gripped the back of Magnus' jacket, hurt in his eyes at the unemotional tone Magnus had used.

Alec found cat eyes gazing quickly back at him, trying to tell him that whatever he was thinking in regards to coming down here had not been a good idea at all. It was then Alec was finally understanding Magnus' worried gaze instantly. The High Warlock of Brooklyn wasn't sure he'd be able to keep Alec safe down here. For there was no place like Edom. A place where someone like him shouldn't be. This place practically sucked your body and mind dry and all that was keeping Alec sane and alive was the green-gold magic which was once again starting to swirl erratically around him.

"I am no fool boy. I have been around for a long time. I can feel your very magic curling within him, like it is home within him." Asmodeus spat out, his cat eyes dragging up and down Alec which instantly made the shadowhunter's breath catch in the back of his throat. Those very cat eyes, which Magnus had inherited, but these were not beautiful at all like his warlocks. These ones looked like they wanted to take his very head off! Alec hated to admit it, but for several long seconds he was frozen in fear, unsure what was to come of him right now and couldn't help but grip Magnus' jacket sleeve that little bit tighter.

Magnus was a whole other story completely. He grit his teeth, trying to get his raging emotions under control, not wanting his Alexander to see his true demon side awaken. However for Magnus, he was finding it very hard to keep it locked away, because Edom was his 'home' and here is where all his power could awaken which of course would delight his father but then horrify the very boy he'd fallen hopelessly in love with.

At this very moment, the warlock could think of five different ways this could all end, all of which had him unleashing his true power, possibly killing his father in them, which wasn't something Magnus liked the thought of doing, even though he was a bastard to him, but if it meant keeping Alexander safe, then so be it. However, in four of the five scenarios he thought up, his lovely shadowhunter didn't make it out alive. Even though he was the best shadowhunter he had seen, Alec was still a mortal, and Magnus would not risk bringing him any harm.

Before Magnus could even think anymore on it, the warlock blinked owlishly as Alec ended up pushing him behind his own body! Like his body were going to be able to protect him, protect them both from the wrath of the Prince of Hell.

"GIVE MAGNUS BACK!" The Head of the Institute all but roared.

"Alexander..." Magnus had never seen his shadowhunter so furious before. The gold-green magic surrounding him, protecting him in Edom, was becoming even more chaotic. So much so the force of it had actually pushed Magnus back! Worried cat eyes glanced all over his boy as Alec was practically panting, slightly hunched as it was fighting against his very own! Magnus finally understood that Alec had asked for help from another High Warlock.

"Mr Lightwood, please calm yourself, your connection to me is..." Magnus snapped his gaze towards the double doors. "Oh... Long time no see Magnus..." Magnus' lips parted in shock as a very familiar figure walked into the throne room.

"Ragnor, what are you..."

"Honestly Magnus," Ragnor interrupted his friend and tutted him slightly. "Has your senses dulled down here too much already? You of all people should have sensed my magic on the boy within seconds. How else do you think your beloved shadowhunter could get down here?"

"No, its..." Magnus was lost for words, because truthfully he hadn't been thinking. All of this was too much for him as all he thought about was holding onto his shadowhunter and never letting go. The warlocks disbelieving eyes widened even more when Izzy and Raphael ran into the room!

"Magnus!" Izzy cried out in relief, launching herself at him which Magnus graciously accepted her hug before letting go as Raphael quietly made his way over, just gazing up at him.

"You alright?" There was not a drop of emotion in his question, but Magnus read it loud and clear within the vampires eyes.

"I am now Sweet Boy." Magnus cupped Raphael's cheek before quickly shifting his gaze to Alec who seemed to have calmed down slightly, but there was an odd expression on his face as he shifted his blue eyes between him and the vampire at his side. "Alexander..." Magnus began, but nothing could be said as more noise echoed through the halls and soon the large room was filled with Clary, Jace, Meliorn and his dear Catarina!

"Isn't this quite the party." Jace offered up as he glanced around. "Pity about the digs though, a bit open if you ask me." All eyes lifted to the ceiling as there wasn't one, they all just starring up into the dark and fiery red storm clouds which crackled with electricity. "Oh, hey Magnus." The blonde waved and Magnus dumbly waved back whilst also accepting a hug from his dear sweet Biscuit and then clasped Catarina's hand for a moment too.

"Well, the blonde is right, this is quite the party." All eyes shifted back to Asmodeus, Magnus listening to several quick intakes of breath from beside and behind him at his menacing gaze. "I don't take kindly to strangers in my home and you have indeed interrupted a conversation I was about to have with..." Magnus couldn't help but gulp down the lump in his throat as his father drifted his gaze back to Alec. He also immediately felt sick to his stomach because in all the commotion going on, he'd been separated from his lovely shadowhunter! "What is your name nephilim?"

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood."

"Oh, a Lightwood. Well, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as you so screamed earlier, if I were to give Magnus back, what is it you'd give me in return?" Alec was quickly learning that demons did not grant favours without wanting something priceless or precious in return. His blue eyes drew back to Magnus, watching his warlock shake his head, desperately telling him not to make a deal with the devil, but for Alec, nothing mattered but Magnus himself.

"Anything." His fiery blue eyes bore intently and seriously back at Asmodeus who had a smirk on his lips which did send an involuntary shiver down Alec's spine.

"No!" Magnus shot forward, stepping between his shadowhunter and his father who had been but a couple of metres away from his boy. "Please father, I am prepared for whatever punishment you bestow on me, but I beg you, please let them leave."

"Punishment?"

"I'll stay here, for eternity, if it means they can leave, unharmed."

"Magnus, no!" Alec yelled, panic building within him once more. "We came to rescue you." Magnus shifted his gaze back to his pleading shadowhunter, his cat eyes frowning.

"I know you did, but this is the only way that you and everyone else will make it out alive."

"I'm not leaving without you." Alec whisper confessed to Magnus, his hand griping one of Magnus' their fingers lacing tightly together.

"Why would remaining in Edom, with me, be a punishment Magnus?" Asmodeus was bored with all of this, though still slightly intrigued just how this shadowhunter affected his son. "We can rule together, side by side like I always told you when you were but a young boy."

"You dare even ask that?" Magnus roared, shocking those that were standing behind him at the all powerful and frightening growl in his voice.

"Oh hush now Magnus. You dare not wish to scare your nephilim now would you? Showing him your true demonic self." Magnus took in several deep breaths, hand detaching from Alec's.

"I knew this day would come, but it doesn't mean I was ever going to like it or be ready for it. I know I've had it coming since the day I trapped you here." Laughter burst through the kingdom.

"Oh my beautiful boy, I broke through your binds centuries ago."

"What?"

"You were still but a pup, still are to some extent, even in your true kingdom."

"Then why?"

"Your role at the time was far more important then ruling Edom with me. You were to change the world, to bring honour back to the warlocks, to bring them back from the brink of extinction and show those pesky shadowhunters that your kind is not to be trifled with. You were then meant to rule over all."

"Magnus is not like that!" Alec spat out. "He is no where near a greater demon like you! He's the kindest, sweetest, most selfless person I've ever met and I swear on the angel if you for a single moment think you can keep him here you've another thing coming." Asmodeus arched an eyebrow at Alec's ranting whilst everyone else was looking at him in stunned silence. "I will raise hell itself to get him back home and back by my side." All eyes were incredulously gazing between Alec and Asmodeus as the young shadowhunter was currently picking a fight with a greater demon. And not just any greater demon either. He was threatening the most powerful Prince of Hell! "You may have helped create him, but you don't get to rule him. He is his own warlock, a High Warlock who has respect amongst all the downworld and they will revolt if you even touch a single hair on his head."

"Alexander..." Magnus tried to reach his shaking and furious shadowhunter to no avail.

"You will be the cause of the next Great War and you will loose. I'll make sure of it."

"This one is feisty." Asmodeus beamed a smile, merciless cat eyes shining bright. "Has it ever occurred to you that Magnus wants to remain here?" Alec's fury calmed, if only for a moment as he turned to look over his shoulder at Magnus, searching all over his face for any trace of truth in Asmodeus' words.

"Never!" Alec jerked his gaze back to Magnus' father. "You made him suffer for centuries, made him fear you when you are his own flesh and blood. A father doesn't do that!" Ragnor let out a grunt, several pairs of eyes shifting to him as his magic was once again becoming erratic thanks to the fluctuating emotions of the young man he shared it with. This shadowhunter was really becoming a pain in his ass.

"Mr Lightwood...please..." Catarina was by his side, her healing magic trying to calm his own down.

"There is no way he'd want to spend eternity at your side. All that Magnus loves is back in New York."

"And London..." Came a pained mutter from behind Alec but he had no time for that as he continued on his rant, chest tightening as something was pulsing rather painfully beneath his shirt. Was it Magnus' magic trying to calm him? Or was it Ragnor's trying to fight him? Or was it something else entirely?

"Magnus would never leave me willingly."

"Alexander..."

"No one takes my warlock without my consent!" Alec all but growled out, Magnus feeling his breath catch whilst Ragnor's magic pulsed erratically about Alec once more. Their magic conflicted with each other, Magnus watching on in shock and horror, much like everyone else in the room was (except his father) as his sweet shadowhunter choked on his own breath and then blood spurted from his mouth!

"Stop Mr Lightwood! You're going to kill yourself!" Ragnor called from behind, his own magic fluctuating since he and the Head of the Institute were connected and he was barely staying up on his own two feet. Ragnor found shocked cat eyes gazing back at him, wishing what he said wasn't true, but they'd lived a long time and both knew the stakes of when High Warlock magic mixed and especially within...

"You are but a useless mortal." Magnus closed his eyes for a moment at his father's sneering comment to his beautiful shadowhunter. This was what he was dreading would happen, knowing this was what his father was good at, exposing weaknesses and fears. Magnus shifted his gaze to his boy and the shock on Alec's face, as his mortality was practically slapped across his face had actually rendered him speechless for once. The only good thing that had come from it was the very taunt had stopped his and Ragnor's magic from possibly causing serious harm to the young shadowhunter, if only for a moment.

"I..." Alec wiped the blood from his mouth even if his pained gaze shifted to Magnus whose cat eyes were shimmering with a thousand and one emotions of his own. "I'm not useless." Asmodeus snorted at Alec's pitiful response, the shadowhunters emotions became erratic once more.

"You will age and die, and my boy will have to continue on. It is best he remains with me then having to go through that again. After all, are you not just another number on his ever growing list of bed partners?"

"I'M NOT!" Alec yelled, curling up into a tight ball.

Truthfully he and Magnus had only spoken of their vast life span difference once on their travels. And rather briefly too. They still had a lot to talk about because of it, but the shadowhunter had seen the pain in his warlocks eyes as he spoke about it and so Alec had dropped the topic of conversation. However, for him, he'd not forgotten it at all. Secretly he'd been thinking about this for a long time now, even before they spoke of it. Because even though it was thrown in his face by Magnus' father, and Alec hated it to his very core, the Prince of Hell was correct. He was mortal and the one he loved most in the world was not. What could he offer someone like Magnus other then a few fleeting years with him?

#

(Somewhere in Mongolia...)

Alec and Magnus were travelling through Mongolia, currently residing in a luxury yert which they'd been there for two days now.

Magnus had wanted Alec to not only experience the hustle and bustle of numerous cities around Asia, but also the simplicity of the open and quiet countryside. It allowed them to just be, to breathe in the cool air, to marvel at the snow capped mountains and the nomadic life of the owners of the land.

Of course appreciating all that didn't mean they were going to slum it. Alec was dating a warlock who appreciated comfort and style after all.

The five star yert they resided in was amazing. Never mind the fact it took Magnus all of five minutes to have Alec out of his clothes, the heating very much on so they both didn't catch chills, and he was soon a gasping mess, face planted into the pillows as Magnus took him from behind, ravishing him senseless.

After their dalliances, Alec was lying against Magnus, hand brushing over his warlock's forearm which was wrapped around his waist and that is when he had blurted out his thoughts which he'd been thinking about for quite some time.

'If I wasn't the Head of the Institute and you weren't the High Warlock of Brooklyn, do you think we would have even met?'

'What has gotten into you to even talk like that?' Magnus was intrigued at where this was actually going.

'Well, I mean, like if there was an alternate universe or something, would we be together there as well? Would there be the possibility of you spending the rest of your life with me?'

'I'm...not sure.' Magnus had to swallow the lump in his throat. 'I have lived a long time Alexander, but not even I can predict the future.'

'Well...I mean...you're...immortal.'

'Yes...' Magnus knew this talk was coming, but he didn't think it was going to be like this, or possibly this soon too. In truth, for Magnus, there was no preparing for this moment.

'I'm...not...' The soft, almost heartbreaking whisper made Magnus tighten his hold on his shadowhunter, pressing his lips to Alec's temple.

'All we can do is live in the now, love in the now. And right now, I love you and want to be with you. Is that not enough?'

'I don't know...' Alec sat up, frustrated with himself but knowing he needed to blurt all this out or else it was going to eat him up inside. Magnus always said he could tell him anything, even his deepest, darkest fears and truthfully, for Alec, this was the one at the top of his list. The shadowhunter pulled away from Magnus' warmth, sheets pooling in his lap as he collected his thoughts. Magnus himself shifted onto his side, cradling his head in his right arm as he was half up on a mountain of pillows behind him and gazed quietly at his fidgeting pretty boy.

'Tell me what troubles you.' Magnus softly voiced, even though his heart was pounding in his chest and ears.

'My life could be taken in a blink of an eye.'

'You know I would never allow that to happen Alexander.' Alec felt Magnus trace his nimble fingers across his wrist cuff. 'I will keep you safe until my last breath leaves my body.'

'I don't like the idea of you dying just to save me.'

'Well...'

'I think you already know what I'm trying to say to you.' Alec interrupted whatever it was Magnus was going to voice. 'I will age...and eventually...die.'

'Alec...'

'And you'll face heartache again.' Alec bit on his bottom lip. 'You've said you've had a lot of relationships, thousands in fact, but rarely have you ever felt all consuming love for someone.'

'That is true.'

'You also told me that when you do love, you love selflessly and with everything you have.'

'I do.'

'Am I the latest you love with everything you have?' Alec shot his eyes over to Magnus, knowing the warlock needn't even answer him as he felt it within everything the warlock did for him. 'What happens when I die? When that love goes? I cannot stand the thought of causing you such pain. I know you don't ever compare lovers, I'm just another in your long list...'

'You are not a number Alexander!' The shadowhunter jumped in the bed, surprised at Magnus' angry tone and he truly was kicking himself for even thinking something like that. He knew Magnus was nothing like that and yet he had caused the anger and disappointment to rush across his warlock's pretty facial features. His blue eyes shifted apologetically to Magnus, trying desperately to blurt out his apology but Alec watched horrified as Magnus rolled out of bed, swiftly pulling on his clothing.

'Magnus, I'm...' Alec bit his bottom lip as Magnus held up his hand as he shoved his feet into his boots and did up his thick coat.

'Just...don't...' Came the quiet finality in Magnus' broken voice. Tears welled in Alec's eyes as he watched his warlock leave their yert, silently requesting him not to follow. The shadowhunter thumped his head against the headboard before curling up into a tight ball as he began to shout internally at his own stupidity.

It was probably only a few hours later that Magnus finally returned to their yert, but those hours were the most painful hours in Alec's life to date.

'Sorry...' Alec blurted out, he having scrambled out of bed, butt naked and right into Magnus' arms, though the warlock was not hugging him back which was even more torment for the shadowhunter who had caused all of this on his own. 'Magnus, please, I wasn't thinking. I know you aren't like that. I just...'

'Alexander...' He had shuddered at Magnus deep voice murmuring his name. Alec shifted to look up at his precious warlock, immediately capturing the pain in his usually warm brown orbs. When ice cold fingers brushed against his bare skin, Alec did gasp as it was the best feeling in the world to have his warlock wrapped around him once more. 'I cannot change the fact I am immortal. This is who I am.' Alec nodded a little, even if he was frowning as Magnus withdrew from him once more, but only to remove his jacket and then dragged his naked self over to the heater where he handed him his sweater which he placed on. It rested mid thigh on him as Magnus drew him to the rug and he curled into his warlock as he and Magnus sighed as the heat engulfed their chilled bodies. 'We are who we are Alexander. So lets try not think about this and enjoy the rest of our vacation together. Lets enjoy what time we have together, making amazing memories.'

'I don't want you to see me get old.' Magnus frowned at that, his gaze shifting down as Alec was playing with his fingers on his left hand before entwining his and holding on tight. 'You'll still be so beautiful and I'll be old and frail. So old, if I've survived throughout the years that is, and because of that you won't even be able to recognise who I once was, as I currently am now. You won't want to make love to me...' Alec bit his bottom lip and felt his face flush.

'Oh Alec...' Magnus pulled him into a hug, practically pulling his sweet shadowhunter into his lap. 'I'm sure you'll still be a beautiful man even when you reach forty.'

'Then that is the limit.'

'Limit?' Magnus was truly confused right now even though he was trying desperately to calm Alec's chaotic emotions and thoughts.

'When I reach forty, you must say goodbye to me.' Magnus held his breath. 'I mean, if we're still together by the time I reach forty that is. Like you said, you can't predict the future, but if by some miracle you have stuck by me until that time, then promise me here and now, when I'm 40 years old, you'll let me go.'

Magnus held his precious boy tighter. 'I don't know if I'll be able to.' Magnus all but whispered truthfully. The very thought of not having Alec in his arms was painful to even think about let alone the possibility of it actually happening!

'Promise me Magnus.' Blazing blue eyes shifted to look up at him.

'Alexander...'

'I'll break the bond. We won't have a connection that you have to continuously pledge your protection to me and when I break it, freeing you from it, you can go about your life like I was but another fleeting memory, another fleeting touch in your long life.' Magnus held Alec closer, if that were possible, as he now realised tears were silently falling down his pretty boys face and he was sure he was fighting back his own.

'You will never be just another memory, my precious shadowhunter.'

'Magnus...'

'You are it for me Alexander.'

#

(Back in Edom...)

"So tell me nephilim," Alec jolted, being pulled from his past thoughts at hearing Asmodeus' taunting voice. "What do you think your mortal self can do for my boy?"

Alec felt Magnus' magic curling around his heart, making his eyes water at the intensity of his warlocks protection and love for him. Blue eyes shifted to the most mesmerising cat eyes he'd ever seen, the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, and the one he loved with all his body, heart and soul. The very one who would risk his own immortality to ensure his mortal self would remain unharmed.

It is then it hits Alec, much like it had in Mongolia. Magnus had said he was "it" for him, and Alec had been lost for words at his confession that day. He never even had a chance to respond in kind, to advise his gorgeous warlock that he felt exactly the same as Magnus had made love to him on the rug, his all consuming magic engulfing them in the most powerful, beautiful and erotic way possible that Alec was left speechless and in actual fact he had passed out at the intensity of it all. He'd woken several hours later, wrapped within his warlocks arms and though he knew Magnus was awake, Alec couldn't help but cry silently against his golden-bronze skin at realising just how much he was truly loved.

The shadowhunter felt something pulse against his chest once more as he wanted desperately to return all of Magnus' love and then some. His warlock had lived for over 800 years and he hated the thought of causing him pain, much like the thousands of past lovers had done to him. Alec was different then them all, for no one would love this warlock like he loved him. No one would protect his pure, fragile and very angelic heart like he could. Demon blood or not, Magnus was Alec's angel sent to him from heaven...or hell...he didn't care which.

"Well boy, tell me, what can you do?" Asmodeus shifted his hand, Magnus calling out to his shadowhunter in horror as invisible demonic magic wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Alec shifted his eyes for a moment, noticing Magnus' pretty blue magic which was crackling at his fingertips was fast turning red in anger. He never wanted anything like this to happen. All Alec ever wanted to do was just be with Magnus.

The shadowhunter felt his body jolt in realisation. Yes, all he wanted was to be with Magnus. Whilst he didn't want Magnus to watch him grow old, Alec knew he didn't want Magnus to leave him when he turned 40 years old either!

'What do you want?' Alec jerked at the unfamiliar female voice sifting through his head. 'What does your heart truly desire?' Alec shut his eyes as he was certain he was loosing consciousness as now he was hallucinating. It was like that voice was coming from his very chest, the vibrations once again pulsing within him.

Alec felt some tears slip past his clenched closed eyes. What he wanted was everything that was Magnus. Life without his warlock just wouldn't be worth living in Alec's mind. Magnus was pure magic that made him feel alive for the first time ever. Magnus was his and he was Magnus' and no one, not even the Prince of Hell could take that feeling away from them. For Alec, it was becoming that cut and dry for him. There is no way he could live without Magnus, and so, because of that all consuming thought, he would do everything he could to live with him through the ages. The shadowhunter wanted his warlock forever.

"What can you do?" Asmodeus taunted again.

"EVERYTHING!" Alec shouted, the invisible hold that was on his throat broke as he gasped in much needed air, Asmodeus gazing down at his hand in slight shock that a nephilim of all people had broken his hold on him.

Alec's emotions were the most chaotic they'd ever been, he listening (along with everyone else) to Ragnor's howl of pain from behind him, and whilst he was a little guilty for that, Alec was so consumed with the fear of loosing Magnus that he never would allow that to happen. Without a thought in the world for what was about to happen, Alec seemed to have a slight out of body experience as he could feel himself pulling the black cord necklace with the weird pendant on it from beneath his shirt.

"The all seeing eye!" Asmodeus gasped, for the first time showing true shock on his usually deadpan facial features as he shifted his gaze over the young shadowhunters shoulder to his wide eyed son. He never, in all his centuries, would have imagined his lothario son had actually found someone worthy to give it to!

"I wish to be immortal, to bind myself for eternity to High Warlock Magnus Bane."

"WHAT?!" A mass eruption of shocked voices proclaimed behind him but Alec had no time to glance back at what he knew would be horrified recognition in his families eyes at hearing his declaration, never mind what possible look his gorgeous warlock would have, as a burst of overwhelming energy suddenly enveloped him.

The shadowhunter didn't know which way was up or down as his blue eyes blazed, he noticing he was engulfed in the storm-like clouds with electricity bursting around him, though he could funnily enough see through the crackling, see through the clouds, as Magnus was on his knees, tears streaming down his face and yelling up at him, but he could not hear his voice. Catarina, Raphael and Ragnor were at his side, holding him close but his warlock was in so much pain, unable to do a thing to help him right now. Alec never wanted Magnus to be in pain. All he wanted was his warlock to laugh and smile and seduce and love him with everything he had.

'Is that your truest desire Alexander Gideon Lightwood?' That strange voice entered Alec's mind once more, he half shocked that it knew his name, but as he gazed down at his shaking warlock, Alec knew then and there he'd never want to part from him. Ageing and dying, leaving Magnus alone, to grieve alone, the very thought shook him to his very core. He could not, would not, do that to his warlock.

Izzy's words came back to him, when he finally broke down on how worried he had been for his lovely warlock as Izzy spoke of a shadowhunters love. Alec truly was that shadowhunter. That shadowhunter who would only love once. And the one that had stolen his love, stolen his heart, body and soul just so happened to be the most breathtaking downworlder he'd ever laid eyes on. And an immortal one at that.

Magnus didn't ask to be immortal, it was the cards he was dealt. Well, now Alec was holding the deck and his decision was made. Magnus was life itself to Alec and there was no way he was going to miss out on an eternity with the warlock, especially if this all seeing eye was going to grant such a wish to him. Magnus had stated the wearer could wish for something insanely basic to the most extreme. Well, Alec was certain one couldn't get more extreme then this and felt his lips curve into a smile.

Oh what an adventure it would be for them...

"Yes," Was Alec's simple, all consuming response. His head and heart pounded and then suddenly the cloud-like swirling storm merged into a tight ball, he suspended in the air, eyes blazing down at the eight people looking up at him but nothing more could be thought of when the ball of energy slammed right into his chest, bursting the air from his lungs as Alec screamed for all he was worth.

The shadowhunters, warlocks and the one vampire and seelie knight were a loss for words, never in all their lives, young or old had they ever seen anything like this, watching as the energy disappeared into Alec or the gut wrenching screams that burst from his lips, practically rattling the walls of Asmodeus' kingdom.

"ALEXANDER!" The shadowhunter was sure he heard Magnus' gut wrenching shout of his name, but his ears were ringing, his body ached all over and once the electricity within his body seemed to settle, there was a soft pale blue glow about him, it feeling very much like Magnus' magic pulsing comfortingly about his body and because of it, it was carefully drifting him back to the stone flooring.

As soon as Alec's feet hit the ground, his knees buckled and he collapsed. More cries of his name echoed in his head and then people were grabbing at him which he groaned at. He just wanted to be left alone, not to be poked and prodded and man handled (unless it was his warlock that did all three) but finally the hands stopped touching him, maybe because he had been swatting them away as he groaned out his pain and after several long minutes Alec finally fluttered his eyes open.

Catarina was the first person he saw, she at his side, her gentle white magic scanning him for internal injuries as he blinked up at the blue-skinned healer.

"Please tell me it worked?" Alec mumbled aloud as he shifted his gaze to the necklace clutched in his lightly shaking hand. The swirling 'storm-like' clouds were gone and all that was present was an unmoving golden cat eye. "Oh thank the angel, I don't want to have to go through that again. I thought she was going to split my insides apart..." Everyone jolted as Ragnor cracked up laughing, dispelling the tension in seconds flat.

"You've got yourself a wild one there, old friend."

Alec let out a groan as he sat up, with Catarina's help, though when a familiar pair of hands rested shakily against his shoulders, Alec fluttered his eyes closed and leaned into the strong taut chest behind him, turning his face and tucking it into the crux of his warlocks neck and shoulder region. Alec took in a deep breath of sandalwood and sugar, two of his most favourite things, besides Magnus himself, and he was finally back with him and within easy reach too.

After a few more moments, Alec felt everything settle within him and after feeling a grin brush his lips, pressing them against Magnus' pulse point, the shadowhunter drew agonisingly away, since he did have an audience and all and pried his rather heavy eyes open once more. Something really did feel different, but his muddled mind and body were not making sense of it just yet.

"Alec, your eyes..." He gazed at all parties present, unsure what they meant by that but he couldn't question them when laughter came from further in the room, the sound making himself and others shudder at. It was not like Ragnor's laugh from before. This laugh was pure evil.

"Oh, how fortunate for us my dear boy. Looks like we'll have a slave to do as we please with, for he can now walk between the Shadow World and Edom and I'll be able to control him to do my bidding."

"Never!" The growl that spat from Magnus' lips made all parties present shudder in slight fear. No one had ever seen Magnus loose his patience or control the way he was right at this moment. Cat eyes for a single second did not drop from Asmodeus as Magnus next spoke. "Catarina, please take hold of Alec and support him."

"Magnus what..." The sorceress never did get any further as all eyes observed Magnus stand to his tall height, the very walls shaking and crumbling, firelight blew out as a tremendous amount of power began to swarm and swirl about Magnus, a mixture of blue, green-gold, white and furious red. Pained gasps escaped the two other warlocks in the room, all eyes watching on in disbelief as it appeared Magnus was taking their magic from them!

The raw power that Magnus was unleashing even had Asmodeus taking several steps back at the sheer power his son was emitting. This was more raw power then he'd ever seen in his long life, as well as never realising his boy could even 'take' magic from another warlock, or two, like he was doing right now!

Catarina's grip on Alec loosened as she was hunched over, like Ragnor was, their magic being drained from them by their dearest friend as all Magnus could think to do was protect the one he loved from the one he hated.

"Magnus..." Alec tried reaching out to his warlock in his weakened state, but Izzy stole his hand, everyone frozen in their crouched positions as Magnus was consumed by furious red magic.

"You will never touch the one I love." Alec had to blink several times as he was sure, in the swirling of the magic shifting about Magnus that his warlock's body appeared to be shifting to something else, like Magnus' demon side was overpowering the rest of him, taking over his sanity and was ready to unleash hell as it was. "You will perish here, along with Edom in its entirety!" Magnus shout grumbled several walls as he built up a massive ball of energy, so blinding everyone had to close their eyes. The room filled with crackling energy, hairs standing on the backs of everyone's necks and though it hurt like hell for Alec, he could not look away as he watched his beloved warlock throw the very ball of chaotic dark energy with all his might, with all the force and power he had as it slammed right into his rather shocked father, Alec and Magnus watching as Asmodeus flew through the air several hundred feet away and then a massive explosion erupted.

At the exertion used, Magnus collapsed to his knees, hands shaking, blood dripping from his lip as he had bit it so hard he'd punctured it. He wiped the blood on his jacket sleeve as his body shuddered and shook, eyes snapping shut as Magnus suppressed the demon within him, calming it down as he convinced it his father was no more. He was sure the Prince of Hell was finally dead. It was a long time coming, but finally it was done.

'I killed my real father this time...' Magnus felt his heart clench at that realisation. He gazed down at his shaking and very sore hands, the dark demonic magic he had used, with the help of the other two warlocks here in Edom, even though it was without their consent, had turned his hands bloody raw.

"MAGNUS!" Alec cried out, wriggling out of the grips everyone had on him as he crawled over to his boyfriend, using him as leverage as he got up on his knees and pressed his forehead to his warlocks, while his hands cradled the bloody ones within his own. Alec took in several deep breaths as the sudden movements he'd done was seriously impairing his vision and he really wanted to vomit. "Magnus..." Alec called again, this time softer, more loving as he let go of his warlocks hands and cupped his face. "Magnus... You're alright now. You're safe from him." At least Alec hoped so. The massive explosion was currently setting off smaller ones about Edom, the faint vibrations could be felt beneath them.

"Why?" Alec's breath caught in his throat as he found pain filled cat eyes boring into his blue ones. "Why did you make such a wish? I told you, told you the wearer must be very careful and think hard on the decision they make."

"I..."

"It cannot be undone once it has been granted." Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at Magnus' broken words.

Yes he'd done it as a spur of the moment thing, but fear gripped Alec at the thought of Magnus not being able to leave Edom. That fear, plus the fear of having to grow old and not being able to remain at his loves side, Magnus having to watch him die, like he'd probably done a hundred times before was something Alec didn't want to ever happen to Magnus again. If there was even a slither of hope, of returning back to New York and with his warlock in toe, then Alec was going to seize the opportunity no matter the risk it took or the price he paid.

The risk was his life and the price was his mortality. For Alec those were two very small things in the bigger picture. His world, their world, would just not be the same without the High Warlock of Brooklyn in it. He was such an integral part of everything that was currently going on right now. For Alec, Magnus was the key to harmony between their worlds and if any harm had befallen the warlock, Alec knew it would have the greatest consequences known to man itself.

Plus New York itself wouldn't be the same without Magnus' very glittery and magical presence and Alec couldn't bare to leave him behind so he was desperate and...

"I just..." Alec tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I just want to be with you." Alec felt his chest tighten instantly and his eyes filled with tears. Did Magnus not want to be with him? Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

"Your family..." Alec jerked his head over his shoulders at everyone's teary faces. "What about them Alexander? You made a life altering choice that can never be undone. How will they ever forgive me for making you make that choice over them."

"For understanding that you didn't make me do anything." Alec voiced with a lot of conviction. "This was my choice, my will, my wish. Yes they are my precious family, will always be so, but Magnus, my family is not just them anymore..." Golden cat eyes finally shifted to look at him. "My love isn't just for them now." Alec cupped Magnus' face in his warm hands. "Its right here." He chewed adorably on his bottom lip. "I mean, I hope that is the case for you as well, because this is sure going to be awkward if you don't feel the same and..." Alec never did get further in his rambling as Magnus slammed his lips to his, the kiss desperate and thankful and filled with so much love and protection that Alec was sure he was going to suffocate. Though he did remember to finally breathe and quickly wrapped his arms around his precious warlock, holding him close.

"When the two of you are about finished..." Alec broke away from Magnus, face red as he shifted his gaze to Ragnor. "I'm assuming you want to also get out of here before Edom consumes us all?" All eyes shifted to where Ragnor was pointing as a massive black hole formed in the sky.

"Say that earlier you wretched warlock!" Izzy all but screamed as Ragnor opened a portal with what little magic he had remaining in him as Magnus had seriously drained him. His black eyes watched everyone fall through it and back to their rightful world. He stood by his portal as he watched his dear friend pull Alec to his feet, their hands instantly linking.

"Let's go home Magnus." Cat eyes shimmered as Magnus for once in his life couldn't find his voice as all he could do was nod his head, he, Ragnor and Alec leaping through before Edom caved in on itself, an explosion rumbling against the quickly closing portal as they all ended up in the large park not far from the Institute and lucky for a certain vampire, it was pitch black.

"Well," Ragnor dusted himself off. "As fun as this hasn't been I..." The High Warlock of London never did get any further as Magnus pulled him into a hug.

"It is so good to see you old friend."

"Yes well..." Ragnor pat Magnus on the back. "Remind me not to cave to Catarina's pleading looks too often, especially if its about saving you if you are going to steal my magic the way you did, though granted it was to also save our asses in there."

"Sorry, I..." Ragnor cupped Magnus' cheek.

"I know you were desperate to protect your shadowhunter, but seriously Magnus, try not to let the demon out of you too much, it was damn frightening."

"I'll try..." Magnus sheepishly mumbled.

"Edom has been destroyed right? I don't think Magnus ever has to worry about going back there so I doubt he needs to be that wicked again." Clary offered up.

"Unless its with Alec in bed."

"Seriously Izzy..." Alec was a bit flushed in the face, though he knew his sister was just trying to dis-spell the seriousness and tension in the air. He shook his head and picked up Ragnor's hand, the warlock jolting a little as he pulled the stele from his pocket and deactivated the alliance rune between them. Everyone else was doing the same thing.

"What's that about?" Magnus asked but felt a grunt burst from his lips and he staggered on his feet a little as Alec pretty much ripped him from Ragnor's arms and all but tackled him, head buried against his neck and shoulder region once more and the shadowhunter was breathing in his scent again.

"You're alive..." Magnus felt his lips curve into a tiny smile as he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Alec, lips pressed into his unkempt black hair.

"You take care of you and yours." Ragnor offered up before watching Catarina conjure a portal and with one last glance at the other shadowhunters and downworlders around the park, he stepped through it along with Catarina, the intense light illuminating the surrounding areas for a few seconds before the portal closed.

"Let's not do this again." Jace offered up before shifting his gaze to Izzy who was hugging both Meliorn and Raphael.

"I'm seriously going to sleep for a month!" Clary proclaimed as she moved closer to Jace and hugged the blonde shadowhunter.

"Why a month?" Magnus queried.

"That's how long you've been missing." Clary explained.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?" Magnus cringed at the put out tone in his shadowhunters voice, not meaning to upset him then he clearly already was as Alec pulled away from him, stepping out of his arms which Magnus hated very much.

"For me, it has been a year."

"A year?!" Alec's jaw dropped open.

"Time works differently in Edom. I have not been there in so long, I forgot about it until now." Though Magnus was looking at the incredulous stares from the young shadowhunters around him, his eyes did shift over to both Meliorn and Raphael as he gave them a nod of thanks, knowing there were no words for what he felt right now. The seelie knight just turned and walked off into the night, heading back to his realm and his queen whilst his sweet boy gave him a nod of the head, a tiny wave and then he disappeared within a blink of an eye.

"You must be seriously sexually frustrated then." Clary whacked Jace over the head for that and Izzy headed on back over.

"What did I miss?"

"Magnus hasn't had sex in a year." It was Alec's turn to whack his brother as Izzy looked on in sheer confusion.

"Time works differently in Edom then here." Magnus explained whist Alec was glaring at his snickering brother.

"Clary, punish your boyfriend for me." The Head of the Institute ordered of the young redhead.

"You got it."

"Wait, what?" Jace jogged after Clary, trying to convince her that she shouldn't take that command from Alec so seriously, but his fiery girlfriend was currently ignoring him for the moment and storming back towards the Institute with the intent of having a nice long shower and making her cocky boyfriend grovel at her feet...if only for a little bit.

"Has it really been a year for you?"

"It has."

"Whether its a day, week, month or year, we have missed you so much." Izzy softly voiced as she dove into Magnus' arms, his immediately wrapping around her to give her comfort. "I don't know what I would of done to ease Alec's pain if we weren't ever able to find you." Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec who was quietly chewing on his bottom lip at listening to Isabelle's choked confession.

"I'm sure you would of found a way my dear. You are one of the strongest shadowhunters I know."

"Love you Magnus." The warlock grinned as he pressed his lips to Izzy's forehead.

"As do I dearest Isabelle. Now get going. You've clearly got quite a lot of sleep to catch up on." She nodded her head before securing her hold on her big brother, squeezing him for everything he was worth and then finally letting go as she jogged towards the Institute.

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in the dewy scent drifting through the park. He could also hear the faint sounds of emergency sirens and car horns honking in the distance. Now this was where he was meant to be.

The warlock snapped his eyes back open and shifted them to the lightly shuffling shadowhunter in front of him. Yes, right here, with his shadowhunter was everything to him. This was...

"Home?" Magnus offered up, watching those blue eyes sparkle at that one and very all important word.

"Home..." Alec nodded as Magnus twisted his hand this way and that before the familiar click of his fingers happened and the portal appeared. Locking fingers together, the two men stepped through it and right into Magnus' home. The warlock felt his magic crackle at his fingertips and his wards flared in seconds, enveloping his entire building in protection.

"I'm sure Raphael will start spreading the word that you have returned and that you are unharmed too." Magnus raised his eyebrow at Alec's words. "The downworlder grapevine has been firing on all fours since your disappearance. I got my parents involved to help convince the Clave to spin a tale that you were in Alicante on their request to attend some rather important meetings. If we didn't find you soon, I am certain a war would have broken out because rumours were circling that you were...dead."

"Oh Alec..." Magnus watched his shadowhunter let out a shuddering breath.

"I am so glad you are back." The warlock could no longer resist as he engulfed his shadowhunter within his embrace once more, lips against his forehead as he whispered his response there and also fluttered his white calming magic over Alec as well.

"I have missed you blue eyes." Magnus felt Alec's tense muscles ease.

Magnus wasn't sure how long they stood in his open plan living room, his gaze on the two empty wine glasses sitting on the table where the two of them had left them before all hell had broken loose.

"So, a year huh..." Alec's deep gravely voice invaded his thoughts and Magnus took a step back, not far, but far enough to gaze down at his lightly blushing boyfriend.

"Yes." Magnus lifted his hand and brushed it down his shadowhunters pink cheek. "As much as I'd be more then happy to ravish you, to reacquaint myself with your very responsive and delicious body, I'm actually exhausted."

"Me too." Alec chuckled softly, even though he did lift up on tip toes and pressed his lips to Magnus' once more, revelling in the feel of his warlock's lips against his own.

Though stopping the gentle kisses was hard for Alec, he finally did cease and took hold of Magnus' hand and pulled him down the small hallway towards the dark bedroom, they not even bothering with the lights as they began to turn the bed down and strip out of their clothing. Magnus removed everything but his boxer briefs and his shadowhunter shed his clothing, everything laying dumped at the foot of the bed, before pulling on a long sleeved dark grey sweater over his black boxers. It was the sweater he sometimes lounged in or slept in, but only if Magnus wasn't taking the shadowhunters clothes off him, and with that now done, they both collapsed into the bed, heads sinking deeply into comfortable pillows.

A tiny weight jumped onto the bed, Magnus shifting slightly as his lips curved into a smile when a soft purr vibrated against his neck.

"Chairman..." His adorable pet decided to lick his cheek before shifting to curl into a ball and fall asleep at the small of his back, sticking close.

"He has missed you."

"And I have missed him."

"Only him?" Alec softly questioned into the night air and he was almost certain, in the darkness, he could see a grin form on Magnus' lips. He couldn't see very well in the dark without activating a rune, but it seemed like, whatever happened to him had given his eyesight a power boost. Alec shrugged as he was too tired to think about stuff like that now.

"No, my favourite shadowhunter was up the top of my list." Alec sighed adorably as Magnus drew him into his arms and he immediately craved his warlock's touch against his skin as he wrapped his arms around Magnus nice and tight.

"Magnus..."

"Yes?" The warlock waited several moments for Alec to voice whatever was on his mind, but when his face tucked into his neck and shoulder region and he listened to the adorable little snores he also missed, they echoing around the room, Magnus felt his all consuming love burn brighter even if worry began to eat at his insides. "My adorable shadowhunter, just what have you done."

#

(The Next Morning...)

Granted Magnus was beyond tired, he in actual fact couldn't sleep a wink and watched his young shadowhunter throughout the evening.

Magnus drifted his eyes down to the skilled and pale hand clasped in one of his own, like the shadowhunter thought he were going to disappear on him. His boy was utterly adorable, and so, so beautiful to look upon. Magnus grinned at the little snores, those little snores which Alec totally denied doing, were everything to him. Actually everything about this shadowhunter was everything to him. With it now being just on sunrise, the first glimpses of light which would soon awaken his city from slumber, Magnus carefully unlinked their hands and listened to a grumble escape from plump pink lips. Magnus was quick to quieten his shadowhunter down as he fluttered his fingers over Alec's forehead and down his cheek, tucking a strand of hair away from his closed blue eyes.

"Chairman..." Came an adorable groan. "Stop it..." Again Magnus grinned, still trying to take the fact in that he was here, back in his loft, and with his shadowhunter in his very bed with him. He was no longer in Edom, no longer with his father and because of that, Magnus could let out some of his tension. Not all of it. Just some.

For the rest of the tension was now solely on this young man swatting his hand adorably away. This young man, who was now forever a young man at the age of 24 now. Again his adorable shadowhunter grumbled as a strip of sunlight caressed his pale perfect skin, over one closed eye and possibly blinding it behind his eyelids a little. Magnus carefully rolled out of bed, slipping into a black and gold silk robe and the matching pants and went to close the curtain, but instead just leaned against the window and gazed out at the view he thought he'd never see again.

"Chairman..." Golden cat eyes broke through the glamour as Magnus gazed back at the deep throaty way Alec had mumbled his pets name. "Come back to bed where its warmer." Alec was sitting up in bed, yawning and his hands came up to rub the sleep from his eyes in a very cute way. The sweater he was wearing was rumbled and hanging off one pale shoulder rather distractingly and his black hair was stuck up in all sorts of adorable directions.

"I'm a little bigger then my cat, but I'm more then happy to come back to bed with you." Magnus watched Alec's pretty blue eyes, blue eyes he thought he'd never see again snap open and dart over to where he was standing. Shock and surprise flashed across the shadowhunters features in seconds. Magnus himself lost his own breath when Alec's eyes shifted into a pair of bright sapphire cat eyes. The warlock wasn't sure he was ever going to get used to them or how very beautiful they looked on his shadowhunter. As he continued to quietly eye his boyfriend, watching the emotions playing across his pretty boy's facial features, perhaps he could understand, just a little, in how his shadowhunter had reacted to his very own cat eyes.

"Ma-Magnus...?"

"Hello there shadowhunter," He turned in time, watching Alec scramble out of bed at lightning speed as he launched himself at him. "Alexander..." Magnus raised his arms and wrapped them around his lightly shaking boy.

"I thought it was all a dream."

"Me too." Magnus softly confessed back.

Alec breathed in his warlock before releasing his death grip on him as he quietly gazed up into the most gorgeous face he'd ever seen in his life. "You didn't sleep at all did you?" Magnus grinned as his shadowhunter was getting to know him really well these days, even if they'd been separated for a month in Alec's time and a year in his own.

"I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to look at you."

"Make sure I didn't disappear?" Alec softly questioned and held on tight when Magnus nodded his head in confirmation. "I'm right here Magnus. Everything is alright now. I'll protect you." Magnus softly returned the kiss Alec gave him. "Tell you what, if we go back to bed, and I hold you, watch over you, will you promise me that you'll actually get some sleep for a few hours? You being up before noon is a little...weird for me." Alec beamed a smile as Magnus let out a soft chuckle, he following his warlock back to the bed after Magnus closed the thick curtains and the room fell into darkness once more.

"Anything you need shadowhunter?" Magnus mumbled into the quiet as Alec pulled him wordlessly into his arms.

"Just you." Alec softly confessed.

Magnus buried his head into Alec's neck. Though Magnus held Alec tight, his heavy eyes did finally drift closed as there was no time to worry right now for exhaustion finally took hold of him.

#

(Several hours later...)

Magnus didn't know when he drifted off, but shuffling at his side made him snap his eyes open, he gazing wondrously at his boyfriend as Alec was propped up on pillows, back against the headboard but his pretty blue eyes were drawn to his left wrist where his right hand was rubbing subconsciously at it. Clearly his shadowhunter was missing their 'bond'.

"You know the wrist cuff isn't necessary now right?" Alec darted his gaze to Magnus, gifting him with a lovely, if not slightly tired, smile before Magnus watched him frown again. He never wanted to see his shadowhunter sad.

"It's been a massive part of my life Magnus, even for something so small. It became a part of me and well..." Alec scratched at the back of his neck, cheeks flushed. "I liked the feel of it there, knowing it was my connection to you."

"Alexander, have you forgotten your wish that you asked the all seeing eye to bestow on you?"

"Of course not."

"Recite the words back to me."

"I...I wanted to become immortal."

"The exact words Alexander."

"I wish to be immortal, to bind myself for eternity to High Warlock Magnus Bane."

"Your words have bound us together Alexander. So much so, it has ended up allowing me to bare one of your very runes on my skin." When they were back in Edom he had felt something hot being carved on his chest, but hadn't looked at it until later one.

"What do you mean?" Magnus sat up, facing his wide eyed shadowhunter as Alec too sat up straighter, trembling fingers on his right hand reaching out as Magnus had pulled the left side of his robe away so Alec could gaze upon the 'bind to' rune which was etched into his golden-bronze skin, right across the warlocks heart. "I... I did that?" Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he traced the rune with his fingers.

"In a sense, yes."

"I...I'm so sorry!" Magnus frowned at the sudden apology. "Do-Does it hurt? Are you in any pain?" Oh that was why his shadowhunter had apologised. His boy was thinking he was in pain at having an angelic rune on his part demonic body.

"I am fine Alexander. Your subconscious, back in Edom, when you wished to bind yourself to me, must have known that you needed the 'bind to' rune to be slightly different so it would accept my demon blood. Though now that we are connected, we may have to research as to whether my body may very well accept others from here on out."

"I don't know if I want you to do that." Alec gazed up at Magnus through his messy bangs and thick eyelashes. "I don't want you to be in any pain." He truly did have the sweetest shadowhunter throughout the world.

"We'll cross that bridge if we ever have to come to it." Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, revelling in his boy tilting into his warmth. "Now, may I see yours?"

"I have a bind to rune as well?"

"Of course you do shadowhunter. You bound us together, so yours will be over your heart as well. They will match like a pair." Magnus watched Alec pull his sweater from over his head, now only dressed in his boxer briefs as his blue eyes gazed down at the dark rune over his heart. Alec leant back into Magnus, unable to break his gaze from the rune etched permanently into his skin, nor the fluttering fingers on Magnus' hand as he traced it expertly too.

"Wow..." Alec mumbled softly to himself.

"You've all the time in the world to marvel at it." Magnus pulled a face when Alec shifted out of his light embrace. "Hey..."

"Hang on, this needs to be returned to its rightful owner." Alec pulled one of the necklaces from his body.

"You mean, other then you being returned to me? Or would that be me being returned to you?" Magnus waved his hand. "Oh never mind, place it on me shadowhunter." Magnus grinned as Alec flushed. The shadowhunter had missed everything about his boyfriend, teasing and all. After all, Magnus was not going to ever forget Alec's declaration to his father about 'you don't take my warlock from me' and his ever cunning self wasn't about to let his shadowhunter forget it either.

Magnus grinned as the necklace, his necklace was placed over his head, the crystal blue pendant resting against his golden-bronze skin once more. Magnus picked it up for a moment, lips against the crystal and his magic once more made it eternally glow once again.

"There," Alec grinned wide. "Right at home where it should be." He proclaimed before leaning back into Magnus' space and pressed his lips against the warm skin near Magnus' heart, right where his pendant lay, along with the 'bind to' rune. Alec sighed happily as Magnus secured his arms around him once more as they were both finally realising this wasn't a dream. They were back in each others arms and not going anywhere.

"This is why the cuff is no longer needed. We are now bound by my magic and immortality."

"I still want it..." Alec pouted as he gazed up at Magnus through his thick eyelashes and messy black bangs once more, he knowing just what this look did to his warlock. "What if I'm in danger on a hunt and need you in battle to help me?"

"You're immortal Alexander." Magnus really needed Alec to hurry up and understand exactly what that meant. Yes they now had all the time in the world, but if the implications did not sink in faster, Magnus was almost certain Alec would crack under the weight and pressure of what that entailed. "You need to wrap your head around that, get used to that very word and what it truly implies and only then will you realise just how invincible you'll feel and actually be."

"I guess..."

"There is also the fact you now have to hone new skills as well." The adorable confused look was utterly precious. "Its one thing to be immortal, but another to bind yourself to a centuries old and rather powerful warlock such as myself. Without truly understanding what you were doing Alexander, you have altered your very nephilim blood and accepted everything about me into yourself."

"I...I have?"

"Loose your glamour."

"Glamour? When did I get a glamour?"

'Oh dear, so much to teach you my precious shadowhunter.' Magnus internally voiced as he snapped a mirror into his left hand.

"Loose your glamour." Magnus softly asked again.

"I...I don't know how..." Alec voiced a little breathlessly as Magnus skimmed his lips against his neck, right at his deflect rune.

"You'll find a way, I promise." Alec gasped when Magnus sucked on his pulse point. It was merely seconds later when Alec felt a weird shift in him.

"Ma-Magnus... I think... I think it happened." Alec mumbled a little out of breath. The butterflies were starting to building within his stomach and he quickly bit his lip before a whimper could escape when Magnus lips finally retracted from his flushed skin.

"Open your eyes Alexander." Alec slowly pried his eyelids up, gasping, lips parted open in shock as he gazed in the mirror that Magnus was holding as he found sapphire cat eyes looking back at him.

"By the angel..."

"There is much you need to get used to now." Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus, feeling his eyes drift back to normal, or to his 'glamour' now. "You now must learn warlock magic and for that, I will of course be your teacher."

"When do we start?" Sheer determination was etched on Alec's face. He was an amazing student and he would show Magnus that very side of him.

"Not just yet shadowhunter." Alec pouted a little as he loved learning new and wondrous things and now it was being denied to him. Magnus must have sensed the change in him as his hand came up to cup his cheek sweetly. "You have time on your hands now, so there is no rush to learn everything you need to. However Alexander, even with you now being immortal, please remember not to be reckless. Your very life is still precious and it is not just yours anymore." Alec chewed adorably on his bottom lip.

"Nor is yours."

"Well, I don't go getting myself into trouble like you and your team does."

"You mean aside from the fact that you were kidnapped and taken to Edom of all places which sent me into a panic at thinking you were lost to me forever..."

"Oh well, yes, aside from that one time, in my long life where I let my wards slip for a moment. Unlike yourself who has rather spectacularly given me more several heart attacks over the past 14 years." Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' childishness though he knew his warlock was right. "Due to our bond now, I must also hone some new skills since I am now linked with a rather strong shadowhunter too."

"Magnus..."

"My wards were down, which was foolish of me, but I was making new ones, wanting to fortify your Institute and my home even stronger then before and the next thing I knew..."

"I thought you said I would be the only one to break our bond?"

"I always have a fail safe in place. A rather drastic one if I'm honest, but one nonetheless. Under duress, to keep you safe, I had to break it." Magnus shuddered a little as he remembered what he had done. "If my father ever got wind of my having tied myself to another... I honestly don't know what he would of done to you. Torture and killing come to mind, but I'm glad he won't ever get that chance."

"Magnus... I'm sorry for what you had to go through." The warlock blinked quietly at his shadowhunter. "To protect me, all of us, you had to do the one thing I know you don't like doing."

"You can say it Alexander. I killed my father." Magnus watched his shadowhunter chew on his bottom lip. "I'd do it all over again as long as it kept you safe." Alec nodded his head, having no words, his voice lost to him at the intensity in Magnus' gaze, even though his glamour was in place. "I also need to apologise to you."

"Wh-What for?"

"The pain you must of felt. And not knowing what was going on too."

"I was scared." Alec knew the only person he would ever admit that to, in the first instance, was definitely his boyfriend. "Your wrist cuff disintegrated before my very eyes and then your signature..."

"I can never apologise enough for that, but if it makes you feel better, the pain you felt is nothing like what I felt. Mine, for breaking my pledge of protection to you, is a hundred times worse."

"That doesn't make me feel better." Alec snapped irritably, even though internally he was begging himself not to be this way with his warlock. His warlock tried to do the best he could at the time. And as Magnus stipulated, under extreme force, all he thought about was protecting his mortal ass. Well...immortal ass now. "I...I thought I was being ripped apart. It burned like hell." Alec bit his lip. "Sorry."

"Its alright. I'm sorry I placed you in such pain. As the years went on between us, with our protection bond, I should of told you all the details as you got older and we grew closer together but truthfully it really did slip my mind."

"You mean other then that, but also the fact that you actually gave me part of your life source." Magnus blinked quietly at that. "Ragnor said so. When his magic was with me, fighting yours, he and Raphael were trying to explain it to me."

"Oh, yes, well...I guess that too, I should of told you." Alec huffed out a loud sigh.

"No more secrets Magnus."

The warlock nodded his head. "No more secrets." Magnus brushed his lips lightly against Alec's before shifting them to his forehead. "I truly did mean what I said, about the pain being one hundred times worse then your own. I felt my very skin rip open myself. When my father demanded answers as he went about healing me in Edom, I lied to him telling him I had placed a curse on myself that if I ever stepped foot into Edom again, my very abdomen would rip apart at the sensation of being back in that horrid place." Alec scrunched his eyebrows together, his blue eyes finally growing wide when he suddenly realised Magnus was being literal!

"Magnus..." Alec drifted his hand down to his warlocks abdomen, eyes following the path his hand took and saw perfect golden-bronze skin, just a small star shaped scar just under his belly button. Magnus had clearly used a lot of his magic, plus his father had been there too, in order to heal the damage done.

Warm brown eyes watched his shadowhunter frown as Alec continuously caressed his abdomen area, watching the skin flutter under his touch as he lost himself within his own thoughts, a deep frown marring his lips. Magnus observed as his shadowhunter pressed his own unoccupied hand against his bare abdomen where all that lay there was his tiny scar from when he was ten years old, but where his signature no longer was. The warlock wanted to say something, anything to make his boy feel better, but wasn't sure what the right words would be.

"Please don't do that again."

"Alec..."

"Don't disappear." Sad blue eyes shifted to look up at Magnus, making his breath hitch in his throat. "If you love me, then stay with me. Or let me stay with you. I'm not useless. I can fight and... Just...don't ever leave me."

"I didn't do it by choice Alexander. Being separated from you was the worst feeling I've ever felt, even more so then my very abdomen being split open." Magnus softly confessed, cupping his shadowhunters face within his hands. "I just wanted to keep you safe."

"I want to do the same for you too." Magnus felt a small smile touch his lips. He truly did have such a rare shadowhunter within his very arms. Magnus watched as Alec's blue eyes suddenly flashed in determination. His boy had an idea. "Whilst you train me in warlock ways, I'll train you in my shadowhunter ways, honing your detection skills even with your wards down." Of course his boy would.

"I'd like that very much. And I do think we should experiment as to whether I can take on some more of your runes."

"But..."

"It may or may not work, but we won't know until we try, so we should think about which ones to test on me."

"Well..."

"Oh! Maybe we should start with the flexibility and stamina runes?" Magnus wriggled his eyebrows and delighted in Alec's blushing cheeks.

"Its not like you actually need them..." Alec all but grumbled quietly to himself, but he knew his boyfriend had heard him since there was a massive grin on his lips for a moment before he turned serious.

"Now, tell me shadowhunter, what is truly on your mind. Your eyes, every now and then, are still shifting down to your left wrist. Do you really want the cuff back?"

"The weight of it made me feel connected to you, important to you. Even if I didn't call you to me, with Ragnor and Raphael's explanations I've finally found out your magic still pulsed against it, drifted within me and comforted me in times of need even when I didn't realise it. Whilst your presence is better, and I don't quite understand it myself, but if I cannot have you near me, then the faint traces of your magic on me, around me, and in me is what truly keeps me at peace. Your very presence and your magic is home to me." Alec was certain he was bright red in the face now. "Sorry, that's really..." He never did get any further as Magnus engulfed him in the most intense embrace and lip-lock he'd ever had. His powerful warlock's blue magic surrounded them, enveloped them so possessively that Alec collapsed into his warlock, becoming an absolute puddle of goo and was pretty much remembering Mongolia all over again, heart hammering in his ribcage.

"That is what you do to me and my magic shadowhunter." Alec gasped and shuddered in Magnus' arms, he feeling his glamour drop as his cat like blue eyes glazed with passion. Alec just couldn't help himself as he crawled into Magnus' lap, a complete hot mess as he seriously wanted his warlock to mess him up even more.

"Magnus..."

"And you have no idea what those cat eyes of yours do to me." Magnus all but growled against Alec's ear, drawing his lobe between his teeth.

"Sh-Show me..." Alec panted as he clutched at Magnus' shoulders, quickly ducking his own head and latching his teeth onto Magnus' neck.

"You are going to be sore tomorrow pretty boy." Magnus warned before cupping the back of Alec's head and tilted it ever so expertly as he plundered his shadowhunters mouth with everything he had, cat eyes blazing as he showed his shuddering immortal shadowhunter just what he did to him.

#

(The next day...)

"Ouch..." Alec hissed softly.

"I warned you." Came the sultry voice from behind Alec who ended up sighing happily as Magnus' warm body slid closer, spooning behind him, one arm possessively around his waist while the other he was currently using as a pillow.

"I was thinking more along the lines of my wrists." Alec mumbled as he basked in Magnus' warmth and his sandalwood and sugary scent completely engulfing him. Granted his hips and other places were pretty sore and achy, but it was his wrists that were a little bruised. "I think you held them too tight whilst you..." He couldn't even finish the sentence as he shuddered at the memory and turned red in the face even more as he could almost still hear the echoes of his cries that burst from his lips and filled every space within Magnus' bedroom.

The very thoughts were getting him all hot and erect rather quickly as Alec remembered the way Magnus had pinned him to the bed, magically, and had taken him on several wild rides as he hadn't screamed so much in all his life, begging his warlock for his release...or several releases. Thank the angel for the silencing enchantments the warlock placed up because Alec was sure he would have sent every one of Magnus' neighbours deaf at how powerful his warlock made love to him.

"Do you want to heal them yourself, or should I?"

"Y-You..." Alec let out a tiny gasp as Magnus' pretty blue magic wrapped around his wrists making them tingle. He wasn't sure he should tell the warlock how horny he got when his magic consumed him.

Alec wriggled a little to try and resist the urge of placing any friction against his slowly hardening penis but in doing so his backside ended up brushing against a rather lengthy but slack appendage behind him.

"Alexander..." Came the warning from his all powerful warlock.

"So-Sorry I just..." A vibrating phone made Magnus roll away from Alec, which made the shadowhunter groan a little as he shifted onto his stomach, taking in calming deep breaths even though the silk sheets were quite tantalising against his sensitive groin. "Tell whoever it is to go away."

"Its your sister. She wants to know if we are okay."

"We're fine." Magnus frowned at that, placing the phone away for a moment and laid down on his side, facing his squirming shadowhunter.

"Alexander, you will have to face them eventually." He watched his precious boy crack open an eye. That look, that pouting mouth, Magnus was sunk. "Alright, a few more days and then you must talk to them." A beaming smile was Alec's answer as he made his warlock forget all about the phone as he rolled his naked body over his and began to pepper him with kisses.

#

(Three days later...)

"Magnus," Alec shuffled his feet, still adorably dressed in nothing but his sweater and a pair of dark grey boxer briefs. For Magnus this was progress that he and Alec had ventured out of the bedroom. Or more or less Alec had finally ventured out of it. Magnus always made them food, either by hand or magicked it to them and Alec refused to eat it anywhere but in bed. He was becoming a bit worried about his dear shadowhunter and had secretly been messaging his sister with updates. Of course said updates weren't the greatest, but this indeed was progress and he would have to share it with Isabelle later which would make her happy that her brother was finally, if not slowly, returning to himself.

"You seem troubled, my darling." Magnus cooed sweetly as he placed the last pancake onto the stack and then slid the plate over to Alec who poured the syrup all over them and then picked at one of them. This too made Magnus frown. Alec loved pancakes, but it seemed he had lost his appetite which meant he was still worried about some things which may or may not have to do with his rather shock change in becoming immortal.

"Not troubled but...can I ask...about you and Raphael?"

"About me and... Oh!" Magnus shifted away from cleaning up and moved around the island bench to take a seat next to his fidgeting shadowhunter. Of course his boyfriend would be a little bit weird since he'd not told him anything and when they were in Edom and the way he had cupped Raphael's cheek, of course his Alexander would think something was up. Magnus immediately took his precious shadowhunters hands in his. "It is far more innocent then what you are thinking."

"Is it?" Magnus gave a definite nod of the head. "So you and he...never..."

"Absolutely not." Magnus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Alec's accepting ones. "Do you remember when I told you what Padre means?" Alec nodded his head. "Raphael and I are family to each other."

"So, you really are...his dad?"

"In a sense pretty boy. As you know, warlocks cannot reproduce." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip as he nodded his head remembering his warlock history from years back. "I rescued him from death itself." Magnus brushed his fingers down Alec's cheek. "Raphael had no one to turn to and he was in a really bad place and I happened to be the one who was there for him. I am still there for him, whenever he needs me. During our time together, he became my Sweet Boy, and we've endured many things together. Its been sixty years now."

"Sixty years... That's...a long time."

"When you have lived as long as I have, time becomes but a number and truthfully, sixty is not all that much in retrospect." Alec nodded his head considering Magnus was over 800 years old. "I know its a lot to take in, but trust me Alexander, I love my Sweet Boy like he truly is my son. I'm sure we make quite an interesting pair, but it is as simple as that for us." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "Is that something you could come to terms with? My having a vampire son in a sense?"

"You love who you love Magnus. I cannot judge you for that. I've not been around for a long time, I've not been there for you like he's been there for you. Or like Ragnor or Cat, but that's about to change now. And even though he's rather cryptic, sarcastic even, I'd like to get to know him better, get to know your son better. I mean...only if he wants that is. I'm not going to force friendship on him since he seems to be someone that likes sticking to himself."

"You've already worked out a few things as it is about my Sweet Boy." Magnus watched Alec frown suddenly. "What is it?"

"Should I have gotten permission from him to date you?" Magnus chuckled heartily, the heart warming sound echoing through his home which Alec felt his tense shoulders ease at even though again he was certain it was at his own expense.

"You truly are one of a kind shadowhunter."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Most definitely." Magnus leaned in for a quick kiss once more. He was finding his boyfriend more and more addictive as the days rolled on. It made him wonder just what it would be like, a hundred years from now, and those sparkling blue eyes were still looking at him with affection and desire. "However, you needn't think so traditionally about asking my Sweet Boy for his acceptance in dating me." Magnus thought it was so cute that even though Alec wasn't the most experienced in 'mundane' traditions, he seemed to be adorably picking up on such things all on his own. "Raphael wouldn't care about my relationships. As long as I'm happy, he's happy. Well as happy as my Sweet Boy can express openly." Alec snorted softly at that since cracking a smile from the vampire seemed pretty hard to do, unless you were Magnus that is. "Are you alright with my relationship with him now?"

"I am." Magnus cupped Alec's face, pressing his lips to his once more and just stayed like that for a few moments.

"I thank the angel you have wandered into my life Alexander." Magnus watched Alec shift, blue eyes sparkling and a sweet smile gracing his lips.

"Do I thank the devil for you?" Magnus bellowed loudly and though it was at Alec's expense, again, he wouldn't frown this time at all. He had his warlock back and that was the best feeling in the world.

"You can thank whoever you desire shadowhunter." Alec gave a nod before shifting his gaze to the pancakes and listened to his stomach growl.

"Can we eat these on the balcony together?"

"Of course." A slight snort hit the back of Alec's throat as he was rather unexpectedly picked up, becoming insanely flustered as Magnus carried him out to the balcony and the plate of pancakes were hovering just behind them, following Magnus like it were on a invisible lead. The shadowhunter was soon deposited onto the lounge, right between Magnus spread legs, but there was no other place Alec would rather be, even if his cheeks were flushed pink.

They basked in their closeness, feeding each other every now and then and their kisses tasted of buttery pancakes and maple syrup.

#

(A Week Later...)

"Alexander?" His shadowhunter was curled into his body as they were on the lounge watching some mundane cooking show. Alec had finally gotten into some loose sweatpants and had on a tank top. Progress in the department of Alec finally being fully clothed was a good thing in Magnus' books. Granted he never did mind Alec being out of clothes, but now that a week had passed and his sweet boyfriend was still cooped up in his apartment, the warlock was starting to really become worried that Alec may never return to the very shadowhunter he had fallen in love with.

He truly couldn't understand just what his boy was going through, because he was born immortal. He'd never had to endure a change like Alec had and though his worry did lessen daily, his stomach couldn't help but churn that perhaps his shadowhunter was regretting his rather hasty decision. Magnus dare not say it aloud, because he wanted his shadowhunter to gain back his strength, in mind, body and soul and openly talk to him about it once more.

"Mm?"

"You do realise that you are going to have to let me go one day right?" Magnus watched the horrified look rush across Alec's pretty blue eyes and realised he'd used the wrong words.

"I mean, in the sense that you need to return to being the Head of the New York Institute and I need to return to being the High Warlock."

"Well..."

"Whilst I do love sitting around here and being with you like this, this isn't who you are Alexander. You're a leader, a fighter, a protector." Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip and adorably fiddle with the cat eye pendant around his neck which was now rendered useless, but he still wore it close to his heart. "You promised people like me that you would do everything in your power to protect us from harm."

"I'm failing in my own accords."

"No you're not. You're just temporarily out of action. A lot has happened in such a short period of time and you need to talk about it."

"Magnus..."

"If you do not wish to talk to me, it is alright. I hope one day you can and I'll accept everything you say with open arms and an honest heart, but Alexander, please, please take that first step and return to the powerful shadowhunter I know and love."

"Sorry..."

"You needn't apologise for a thing. Just know I am here for you, no matter what." Magnus watched Alec nod his head, letting out a breath of air he probably didn't realise he was holding in. The warlock watched his shoulders slouch, like he'd been walking on eggshells around him for unknown reasons. "You will have to talk to your family too." Magnus watched Alec frown. "If you do not want to do it alone, I will come with you."

"What about the Clave?"

"Whilst you have been quite lazy this past week and rarely letting me out of your sight, which is awfully cute, but I have already figured out what to do." Alec tilted his head in intrigue. "I sent off fire messages several days earlier to ensure everyone got their stories straight. You need to return to who you are, the leader that your shadowhunters always look to for answers and in doing so you will write up a full mission report for the Inquisitor and the Clave, just like we all will or already have."

"But..."

"I have already advised what should be written to the others, so it all matches pretty perfectly. We can place your drastic change, your immortality down to the effects of Edom. We will play it off that because you had previously been healed by a High Warlock, the alliance rune used to attach yourself to another one malfunctioned slightly and with all that happened there, the only way to save you was to turn you immortal and get out of there before Edom imploded on itself and in turn would have consumed your life."

"Do you think they would actually believe that?"

"Aside from Meliorn, for obvious reasons, everyone has agreed to my request to write up their reports as such. With your teams report matching your own and then to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn, the High Warlock of London, The Head of the New York Vampire Clan and also Catarina Loss who is well known as a healer and one who has healed shadowhunters alike, they have no reason to doubt us."

"Do you truly believe that?"

"I do." Magnus prayed quietly to Alec's angel that it would go exactly like that.

"Do you think they'd ask us to use the soul sword?"

"The Institute was in no danger, Edom is now gone, which will be a great relief to many, and their best shadowhunter has been returned to them safe and sound. Yes he's slightly different, but he is still the same, still the best shadowhunter they have and the one who will lead them and the Shadow World into a new future." Magnus felt Alec hug him around the waist wordlessly. "Your alliances are still intact and I will be by your side to ensure they remain that way." Alec's grip did not loosen.

"I've been selfish. To you and to my family."

"Only for a week." Magnus grinned as he pressed his lips to Alec's messy hair. "But you can rectify that with your family by going to see them."

"Tomorrow." Alec shut his eyes not wanting to leave Magnus' home, his home which made him feel more safe and secure then even the Institute that he grew up in.

"Tomorrow it is shadowhunter."

#

(Idris...)

"That will be all Mr Lightwood." Alec nodded his head as he left Inquisitor Herondale's office and quietly headed down the hallway. He'd been there for two days straight dealing with the Clave and sitting in on numerous meetings as everyone read over the eight reports on offer. Granted it should have been nine because of Meliorn but none of them were about to let anyone in on the fact he had also been there. Or more importantly they weren't about to let the seelie knight write a mission report on what happened for he would do nothing but speak the truth about it all. And though most of what was said was indeed true, it was best that the Clave not know about the all seeing eye. As Magnus stated, it was now rendered useless, but it was safer for them, safer for everyone if the Clave were left in the dark...just a little.

"Alec," Blue eyes darted up from his phone, as he'd been contemplating messaging Magnus but remembered it wouldn't work while he was here anyway and quickly turned his attention to the very person that had called out to him: his mother. She waved him into the office she was standing in the doorway of and once he stepped inside he was engulfed in her arms. "My boy..." He listened to his mother whisper and just as tight as she held him, he returned it.

"Maryse have you seen..." Mother and son split apart as a pair of wide eyes looked over at them. "Alec! When did you arrive?" It appeared his parents had been kept in the dark so to speak, though his mother had heard through the shadowhunter grapevine of him being here it seemed. And of course it was no doubt Izzy who did it. Alec watched his father shut the door so they could have a little privacy.

"I've been here for two days now, under heavy investigation of course."

"So, the rumours are true then?" Alec watched his father take a seat and he and his mother followed. "About you being...you know?" Alec wasn't sure if he should laugh or not, since this almost seemed like he were coming out again, with his father unable to say the 'H' word.

"You can say immortal dad, its not a forbidden word."

"I've never heard of there ever being an immortal shadowhunter before."

"That's because there hasn't been one." Older and wiser eyes gazed over at him. "I am the first...and last for that matter too. It was a freak accident, but I hold no grudge for what happened to me. I didn't want to die." Alec tried to still his racing heart, seriously hating the fact he was lying to his parents. It was something he would seriously take to his grave...and that very grave was a long, long, long way off now. "Honestly, I'm taking this one day at a time but at least I know, in the end, I won't be alone in all of this."

"How is Magnus?" His mother was quick to catch on in regards to who he was referring to.

"He's good. Safe."

"I mean how is he dealing with...all of this?"

"He's been great." Alec offered up. And truly he meant it. Magnus had been patient with him for over a week now and though he could feel the worry in his warlock, even with his magic in him he could feel the fluctuation of Magnus' emotions which was a little weird but Alec had all the time in the world now to understand it and get used to it. "I'm not going to lie and say he wasn't shocked by it all, but I hope he's getting used to the fact I'm here and even with this slight change, I'm still me."

"Do you still feel like you?" Robert asked his son worriedly.

"I do. I'm still a shadowhunter, just with this change. I don't feel any different other then the realisation that I know I will no longer age like the rest of my people." Alec thought it best to leave out the bit about binding himself so strongly to Magnus and now having to learn warlock skills and all that. "I know most of Magnus' partners have either left him of their own accord or have died on him and now here one is and...well...I'm not going anywhere for a long, long time now." Alec scratched awkwardly at the back of his head. He may be out, they may know about him and Magnus, but that didn't mean it was easy for him to talk about it.

"So its serious between the two of you then?"

"I hope so." Alec chuckled softly. "We've been together for over a year now and I'm not about to give him up now...or ever." Alec eyed his parents a little suspiciously as they seemed to give each other a look. "Why?" He seriously hoped they were not going to try and set him up again because there was no way he was going to marry some shadowhunter woman and have half immortal babies with them. Even though he wasn't sure that would actually happen. Plus he was so invested in his and Magnus' relationship that there was not a chance in hell that anyone could get between them.

"Then I guess there is something you should have."

"And that is?" Alec drawled out as he watched his father move to a safe and unlock it with his stele. The young shadowhunter was suddenly feeling a little weird right now as his parents sat rather formally down in front of him, his father's hand sliding something across the mahogany coffee table before he and his mother stood up, they each placing a hand on his shoulder, giving them a light squeeze before they wordlessly left the office entirely. "That was weird..." Alec mumbled to himself.

Finally he shifted his blue eyes down, heart suddenly pounding in his chest and ears as he locked onto a small velvet box.

#

(New York Institute...)

"Since when have you been back?" Alec was on the roof of the Institute, he'd just knocked another arrow into his bow and was about to send it flying across the city when he shifted his gaze to his grinning parabatai who he hadn't seen for over a week now. All they had done, when he had arrived at the Institute was given each other a nod of the head and then a portal was immediately formed and Alec was whisked away to Idris with everyone's reports in his hands.

"I got back a couple hours ago. I know its late..." Alec glanced down at his watch to see it was actually 5am. "Extremely so, but I couldn't sleep and just needed some air."

"Fair enough." Jace was not going to begrudge his brother for he had no idea what he was going through with the changes that had recently occurred nor was he going to ask about the gruelling interviews he no doubt had to endure by his very own grandmother and a bunch of other stuffy Clave members. "Did you see mum and dad while you were there?"

"Briefly." Alec offered up as he fired off the arrow, it bursting into a small golden firework.

"And Max?"

"No, I already knew he was back in Madrid." The conversation seemed forced between them and Alec really hated it. "I hope he doesn't try and burn it down again." Alec listened to Jace hum at that. "He seriously gets his impatience from you." Alec received a punch to the shoulder.

'That's more like it.' Alec voiced internally to himself as a little grin formed on his lips.

"So..."

"So..." Alec repeated as he placed down his bow and quiver and leaned against the thick brick railing, arms lightly crossed over his jacket.

"So, immortality huh?" Alec shifted his gaze to Jace. "How's that sitting with you?"

"Honestly?" Jace gave a nod. "Its not really sunk in at all. I mean it has and it hasn't if that makes sense. I still feel like me, but I know stuff is different now too." Alec watched Jace nod his head once more. "Magnus has tried talking to me about it and I've been listening and such but...well...it is a lot to take in."

"Well, you've got all the years ahead of you to get used to it I guess." Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he listened to Jace let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry..." Alec softly mumbled, feeling his brother's gaze on him, but for the first time in a long time, Alec just couldn't look at him. "Truthfully my mortality has been weighing on me since I reunited with Magnus before I turned twenty-one. I felt a connection to him, a pull to him back then, but it wasn't until we started dating that I really started to think about just how different we were."

"Alec..."

"At first I didn't mind. I mean I was so intrigued and fascinated in him that I was alright with it in the end. But when he spoke about history from centuries ago, the adventures he'd been on and the ones he would continue to have because of his immortality, even when I was dead and gone, doubt was filling my mind. I started to wonder if we really should have a go at a relationship because, well, we are from completely different worlds."

"Different centuries..." Jace offered up quietly.

"That too. I'm sorry I never spoke to you about it. I just didn't know how to bring it up. Even Magnus and I had a hard time talking about it and we are pretty much always together and can talk about anything and everything, though talking about his immortality and my mortality almost seemed like taboo topics for us." Alec raked a hand through his messy wind blown hair. "I felt so weak, powerless even. Here I was, over the moon that someone loved me, wanted to be with me and yet one day my life would end and Magnus would be alone again. Would he forget about me? Would he just move on like I never mattered to him?"

"Alec, you mean more to Magnus then anything."

"I know that, but one can still feel insecure considering I didn't have endless years ahead of me like he does." Alec let out a shuddering breath. "When he was taken from me, I felt my very heart was ripped from my chest. I've never loved anyone like I love him and...and I wanted him back by my side." Alec let out a shuddering breath, gripping the railing as he looked over the dark park. "Magnus is...everything to me. I love him so much Jace and the thought of not being with him..." Alec was trying ever so hard to contain his emotions. "I've never been more terrified in my life then I was back in Edom. I even thought, if we couldn't get him out, then I truly would sacrifice it all and stay there with him no matter the consequences." Jace placed his arm around Alec's shoulders and knocked his head against his own.

"Hey, its alright now. He's back." Alec nodded his head vigorously. "And this whole immortality stuff, we'll deal with it together alright?"

"Yeah..."

"Parabatai's till the end." Alec gave a tiny grin at that. "Well, my end at least."

"Jace..." Alec whined a little.

"Sorry, sorry, you're going to just have to get used to bad immortal jokes like that from me from now on."

"I'm worried."

"About you and Magnus?"

"God no, he's...he's been amazing. I know all of this is also a shock to him, because he's worried I'll regret my decision, but he's accepted what I wished and I cannot thank him enough for that. I just now have to spend the rest of my life making sure he truly does understand that I'm not going anywhere. He's never had that from anyone before." Jace nodded his head trying to understand. "What I'm more worried about is what you truly think about all this. I didn't have a lot of time to talk to mum and dad over this, but they will read the report in great detail, just like many others will. What everyone thinks I couldn't care less about. All that matters to me is you guys and what you truly feel about all of this. Are you just being nice to me because of all the turmoil and stress I've been under since Magnus' disappearance or are you really happy for me?"

"I can't speak for them, but I am happy for you Alec. Your my brother, my parabatai, my best friend and you truly do deserve happiness. And if that happiness has suddenly come in the form of being immortal and being with that smug and flashy bastard then so be it."

"Jace..."

"Relax, you know I mean it in my ever affectionate way." Jace found a rather sceptical look on Alec's face. "Alright, so I may hold a tiny little grudge on him, just a little, for he's stolen my top spot in your heart."

"You never had the top spot."

"Ouch!" Jace went to punch Alec once more, but the dark haired shadowhunter dodged it easily this time, another grin on his lips and this one made Jace's tense shoulders ease.

"Maybe third spot, behind Izzy and Max."

"Oh man, so I'm fourth now?" Jace listened to a rare chuckle escape Alec's lips.

"Maybe..."

"I better be second." They jolted as Izzy came up behind them, she being one of the sneakiest shadowhunters in the Institute. She wrapped her arm around Alec's waist as she beamed him a watery smile and closed her eyes when he pressed his lips to her forehead. He'd been doing that since she were a little girl and it hadn't ever stopped. She hoped, even as she aged and he did not, it would never stop.

"Am I on the list?" Alec's blue eyes focused on the shuffling Clary, she looking a little sheepish as her and Izzy had clearly been eavesdropping on the conversation between the parabatai pair.

"Maybe even ahead of Jace."

"Hey!" The blonde cried out as Clary dashed over, the four of them hugging each other for all they were worth.

"Don't ever forget us big bro."

"Not going to happen Iz." Alec pressed his lips to the top of the heads of three very important people in his life before shifting his gaze as he looked out over the sunrise as a new day, a new adventure began for them.

#

(Another two days pass...)

"Alec, you've been here for nearly two days now." Blue eyes gazed up at worried brown ones, Izzy standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You may be immortal, but that doesn't mean you have the right to work yourself into exhaustion." Alec's slightly blurry eyes looked up from what felt like the hundredth report he'd been reading and signing off on. "Things have settled down now and we're all in the clear from what happened so whilst the coast is clear, and no demons or rogue downworlders have popped up on the radar, don't you think its about time for you to catch up on some much needed rest?"

"Well..."

"Go home." Izzy cupped her brothers cheek. "And I mean your real home. He's probably worried sick about you as is." Alec gave a little grin and then nodded his head as he rose from his chair, bones creaking as he'd been sitting for hours. "Clary," The redhead popped her head in, clearly having been standing outside the room waiting for her moment. "Portal please." Izzy requested and watched as Alec shook his head before grinning at the two women and then stepped through Clary's stele created portal without looking back.

#

Alec ended up in the alleyway next to Magnus' loft apartment which of course was the one that the warlock had found him in. The shadowhunter rubbed his hand against his scar. "We've come a long way haven't we?" He muttered softly to himself before slipping through Magnus wards, knowing his warlock would be grinning from ear to ear at feeling his presence.

When he arrived at the top, the door was already ajar and Alec slipped inside, closing it softly behind him as he toed off his boots and threw his jacket on a hook.

Blue eyes caught warm brown in seconds as Magnus was in the middle of his living room, dressed beautifully in a cobalt blue suit, black shirt, several buttons undone of course and his crystal blue necklace twinkled in the lighting.

A gorgeous smile reached Magnus' lips at his presence. "Welcome home shadowhunter." Alec closed his eyes for a moment to bask in the greeting, the smile and Magnus' deep throaty voice and of course that very simple word: home. Alec knew, no matter where they ended up in the world, as long as he was with Magnus, he was home. "Care for a drink? I was just about to make..." Alec never did allow Magnus to complete his sentence as he'd walked on over and wrapped his arms around his warlock and kissed him breathless. "Oh, maybe we should separate for longer if that is the greeting I get." Alec pouted up at his warlock. "Sorry, poor choice of words there. How did your meetings go?"

"They went fine." Alec tried not to shudder at Magnus' expert hands gliding sensually up and down his back. "It is as you predicted, our reports have been signed off and no further action or investigation will be undertaken."

"I am really pleased to hear that." Magnus' daily prays to Alec's angel had worked. At least he'd liked to think so. After all, they'd been through enough as it is and surely it was about time something went in their favour. "Alexander, please tell me what troubles you." Alec shook his head a little as he would have to start getting used to not being able to hide from his warlock.

"I spoke to mum and dad, however brief it was."

"Did you tell them the truth?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want them to feel like they had to keep my secret, had to keep it from the Clave."

"And how did they take it?"

"They haven't read the full report, though they probably have now since its been a couple days since I saw them last, but I think, maybe one day soon I'll take you up on your offer." Alec shifted to gaze up at Magnus. "You know, to go and talk to them about me being immortal now. I think they are just worried that maybe you'll leave me and I won't know what to do with all this time on my hands."

"I will try and convince them that I will never leave your side willingly Alexander."

"I spoke to Jace too. And Izzy and Clary eavesdropped in."

"And how are my other three shadowhunters doing in all of this?" Alec thought it was cute the way Magnus referred to his team.

"Its a work in progress situation, but we kind of did hug it all out. Maybe even a few tears were shed, manly ones of course for Jace and I."

"Of course." Magnus pressed his lips to Alec's forehead.

"And then we just huddled together and watched the sunrise."

"Again, when the time is right, and you wish for me to be there, I will talk to the three of them with you."

"Thank you." Alec held his warlock closer, pressing his lips at Magnus' pulse point. "Magnus..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you accept this?"

"This?" Magnus repeated a little in confusion.

"I mean, me, the way I am now. In Edom I kind of just did it all on my own and you've been amazing at trying to help me figure all this out and such but I seriously have been selfish and not truly asked your full opinion on the matter."

"I've never met anyone like you Alexander." Magnus cupped Alec's sweet and beautiful face within his warm hands. "It is a lot to get used to, but I really only do have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Alec's response was short, sharp and effective as he watched his warlock close his eyes for a moment, sucking that one word and its meaning into his heart and soul.

"Magnus..." Alec voiced a little breathlessly and watched as Magnus drew his eyes back open and there those beautiful cat eyes were. "I love you."

"And I you shadowhunter."

"Will you let me show you?" Alec's cheeks were stained pink at his own boldness.

"Only if I can then return the favour afterwards." Alec nodded vigorously, making his warlock chuckle as he was suddenly picked up and whisked off to the bedroom.

#

(The next morning...)

A chime from Alec's phone made him snort adorably in slumber, his dream bubble bursting as he cracked open an eye to watch his warlock disentangle from himself and reach over to grab it from the bedside table and read it on his behalf.

"Looks like our hopes for a lazy Sunday sleep in have been cut short." Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he took hold of his phone and saw the message from Izzy stating his presence was required. She had also tacked on a frowning emoji in apology for interrupting his time with his boyfriend whom he hadn't seen in several days.

"Do I have to go?" Magnus grinned down at his precious boy and then bent down and sealed his lips over his slightly pouting ones. When Alec let out a content sigh, Magnus pulled away.

"Go do your job shadowhunter." Alec huffed as he rolled out of bed. One of Magnus' favourite things was being able to watch Alec get dressed, he smirking as he watched his usually graceful shadowhunter staggered a little since his lower half was probably throbbing and his legs were still probably jelly-like as well. "Want me to fix that?" He offered up like the amazing boyfriend he was.

"Nope, I want to fill it all this time." Magnus grinned once more as Alec was hopping on one leg now, he shoving his foot into his left boot and instead of sitting down and doing up the lace, he was doing it in mid-air and on one leg too. "Besides, we've been working on honing my healing skills so if it gets a little too much for me I'll just heal it and..." Alec gasped as he hadn't realised he was within reach of his warlock as Magnus' strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him back to the bed and right into said warlock's lap. "Magnus, I've to..." Alec started to complain but turned to mush when Magnus' lips ghosted over his deflect rune. He groaned when his warlock traced it with his tongue and then gasped when teeth bit down whilst also feeling expert hands trace over his now clothed body. "Magnus..." Alec moaned, sinking to the floor as Magnus had suddenly let go of him and he crumpled there for a few seconds, panting rather breathlessly. Alec shifted his gaze over his shoulder and glared at his beloved warlock who was smirking at him like the experienced and sexy demon he was.

"Show me you can heal that and then I'll think about letting you leave without my magic touch on you." Alec rolled his eyes as he was certain that had a double meaning to it. He crawled himself over to Magnus full length mirror, ignoring the chuckling from behind him as he gazed at the hickey and bite mark on his neck.

"Alright Lightwood, you can do this." Magnus thought it was so adorable the way his boy gave himself a pep talk as he watched him take in several deep breaths as his blue eyes closed for a moment. When they snapped back open, they shifted to sapphire cat eyes and pretty blue magic pulsed against Alec's left hand. The scrunched concentration made Magnus think of himself when he was a little boy and trying to hone his skills, but he quickly shook his head of such thoughts and his smile widened as his shadowhunter healed the glaring hickey on his neck within seconds.

"See?" Alec felt a bit smug as he finally rose confidentially to his full height.

'Should I tell him about the one on the back of his neck?' Magnus internally questioned. 'No, he looks a little too smug for his own good.' The warlock concluded.

"Now, boyfriend of mine, may I request a portal please?"

"Only because you asked nicely. You know what you do to me when you call me boyfriend." Actually Alec did know so that is why he was making sure to use it more often these days. He liked the possessive and heated look that Magnus flashed him, he not even sure his warlock was aware of it and of course wasn't about to tell him about it either. "Oh, pretty boy, one last thing?" Alec turned to gaze back at Magnus, he at the bedroom door and ready to head to the living room where he knew a portal would be waiting for him, but suddenly a loud and rather long and drawn out groan-moan burst from his lips as Magnus' magic drifted over him rather unexpectedly. Or more importantly his warlocks magic ghosted over his wrists.

"What..." Alec was amazed he hadn't collapsed to the floor again, but that didn't matter as he felt a familiar pressure against his wrists, eyes darting down and lips forming into a smile as he was now supporting two black wrist cuffs.

The weight of them there, the almost possessiveness of them, sent shock waves through Alec, particularly to a part of his anatomy that should not be getting this excited considering how many hours they'd spent having sex last night in a variety of positions, which of course once again made Alec blush. He also realised just that thought got him a little hard too.

Though Alec now knew the mere sight of his naked warlock, sitting up in bed could get him hard without the man even looking at him! Though Magnus didn't even need to be naked, all he had to do was walk close by and Alec was soon a mess of desire for the man. The shadowhunter seriously needed to work on his resolve to train his body not to go into overdrive just by looking in Magnus' general direction.

It was going to be hard, but he had all the time in the world to work it out. Though in all seriousness, would he even bother?

However, right now that didn't matter as his precious cuff, or cuffs now, were back where they belonged. Alec darted over to Magnus, planting his lips against his for a few moments, just basking in the feel of the curve of Magnus lips against his own as his warlock was happy that he was happy.

"Don't stay in bed all day. I'm sure you've quite a backlog of potion orders to fulfil."

"As you order of me shadowhunter." Alec pecked him once, twice, thrice more times on the lips before dashing out of the bedroom.

"Be safe Alexander." Magnus called out.

"Always!" The shadowhunter shouted back, Magnus grinning in bed as the 'don't worry' had finally disappeared from his boys vocabulary. Alec now knew his life just wasn't his anymore. He now knew he had to be careful because he was loved. His life was important and no more recklessness was allowed. It was now their promise because Alec had an all powerful High Warlock waiting on his safe return.

#

(One month later...)

Magnus opened his eyes at the smell of strong coffee having been brewed and found his deliciously naked shadowhunter sitting in bed at his side with said coffee and a healthy stack of pancakes on a tray next to him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed?"

"Izzy is covering the morning shift for me."

"Thank you dearest Isabelle." Magnus sat up, quickly pecking Alec on the lips before taking a long gulp of his coffee.

"Magnus, are anniversaries important?" Alec found one brown eye glancing over at him rather peculiarly.

"I guess?"

"Damn..." Alec's shoulders slouched.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Clary was talking about her and Jace having been "officially" together for like six months now, whatever that means." Magnus grinned as he did have to remember that his dear sweet shadowhunter was still pretty clueless about dating etiquette.

"She's simply stating they have decided to become a legitimate couple and not just 'friends with benefits' so to speak."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Sort of like how Izzy was possibly with Meliorn and Raphael perhaps?" Magnus enjoyed watching the blush reach Alec's cheeks as he finally caught on. "For mundanes, since Clary had been one for most of her life, buying your significant other a present on your anniversary is a pretty popular thing to do. And if you forget, well, be sure to start begging for forgiveness." Magnus rolled his eyes as he remembered the several mundanes he'd dated from centuries back and the grovelling he had to endure.

"A-Are you going to make me beg?" Magnus furrowed his eyebrows at that. "We've been together for over a year now and time kind of just slipped away and I never got you anything."

"Alexander..." Magnus cupped his face. "We are hardly a mundane couple so we needn't follow such traditions."

"I want to give you a present though." How he ended up with such a fierce yet precious shadowhunter was still mind boggling to Magnus.

"Do you even know what one should give people on anniversaries?"

"Well..."

"Did Clary ask for your advice?" When Alec nodded his head, Magnus couldn't wait to hear what his adorable boy offered up. "What did you say to her?"

"I just said new seraph blades which she wrinkled her nose at me for." Magnus chuckled as Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "What's so funny? He really does want new ones. I was going to tell her that she could help design them with Izzy's assistance since she is our weapons master but before I could she just huffed at me and stormed off for no reason."

"Girls can be weird during anniversaries."

"Girls are weird full stop." Magnus chuckled lightly again as he pressed his lips to Alec's frowning ones.

"Let me message her later to let her know what you were truly trying to tell her and I'm sure later on she'll thank you for your suggestion." Magnus watched Alec shrug like he didn't have a care in the world what Clary did with his advice now, even if he was still so adorably pouty right now. "So, Mr Expert, if I wanted a present, what would you give me?"

"Easy: me." The warlock barked off loud laughter as he snapped the tray and the breakfast goodies away and pulled his pouting shadowhunter close.

"What's so funny about that?"

"You don't have to offer yourself up like a present to me Alexander. After all, I can unwrap you whenever I please as is." Magnus glanced down to see his precious bundle was blushing up a storm.

"What would you want?"

"Anything you wish to give me, as long as you seriously thought about it." Alec pursed his lips, thinking on what Magnus had said. "After all, the necklace you gave me is one I wear all the time, even if it clashes with some of my clothing." Alec rolled his eyes at his fashionista boyfriend. "I also carry your omamori with me wherever I go."

"Did you... Did you have it with you in Edom?"

"I did. I never let go of it. Nor did I let go of my hope that one day I would see you again, even if my dark thoughts tried ever so hard to consume me."

"I had many dark thoughts about you as well. About not ever seeing you again."

"Edom is gone and we're together at last. Let's bask in that alright?" Alec nodded his head against Magnus chest.

"I love you so much Magnus." Alec sat up slightly, so he was looking up and into Magnus pretty brown eyes. "I'd crawl into your heart if I could and just stay there forever."

"Well... I don't really know what to say to that sort of declaration."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

"Alexander..." Pretty blue eyes shifted to gaze up at him once more. They were filled to the brim with so much love. "You truly do own my heart, now and always." Alec sat up, letting Magnus do the same. "And even though we cannot crawl into each others hearts, we know the sentiment is there and honestly you do have eternity with me now."

"By the angel..."

"What is it?" Magnus was a little concerned at the look on Alec's face.

"I have eternity with you." The warlock hated it, but he felt fear grip him, panic building in the pit of his stomach. Maybe his shadowhunter had regretted his decision he made back in Edom, even if it had been over a month since they'd been back together. "By the angel, I have eternity with you!" Alec all but shouted as Magnus suddenly had an arm full of a very happy shadowhunter, catching himself, both of them, from falling off the bed at his over zealous and rather rare behaviour. Magnus lifted his arms to wrap them securely around the lightly shaking shadowhunter smothering his chest with kisses.

"Are you happy blue eyes?"

"As long as I get to keep you."

"I'm all yours."

"Awesome!" Alec grinned, pulling away from practically slobbering all over Magnus' flawless skin and the 'bind to' rune forever there as he slammed his lips to Magnus' for but a few moments before he scrambled off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I actually really do have a present for you." Alec called out, thundering down the hallway and disappearing for a few minutes. A few minutes too long in Magnus' books.

The separation that had happened between them was still fresh in his mind. He was unlikely to forget it. He'd live with it, they both would, and each day would get better, for he had his shadowhunter back in his arms and at his side, but no, no it wasn't a memory that was likely to leave him for a good century or so.

Magnus quickly shifted his dark thoughts as the light of his life came rushing back into his bedroom, very much still naked, and jumped back onto the bed, kneeling in front of him with something behind his back.

"This looks awfully serious."

"It is serious." Alec offered up. "I'm not sure if you'll like it...or want it...or accept it...or I could be getting ahead of myself and..."

"Alexander, not that I want to deter you from saying anything you want to me but I'm not sure I can concentrate with you nakedly sitting in front of me." He watched his lovely shadowhunter roll his eyes and then he pulled a pillow over his lap to cover his groin from his rather heated gaze.

"Better?" No it wasn't, he still wanted to ravish his delicious boyfriend, but the warlock shrugged his shoulders anyway.

"I love you Magnus." The warlock had heard it many times since they confessed to each other the very first time, but somehow this seemed a lot different then all the other times. "Like really, really love you. Like love you so much its all consuming and it makes it hard to breathe at times."

"Alexander..."

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Magnus felt his throat go dry. "Your the most important person in my life now and I promise, even if I'm a pain in the ass as the years and centuries roll by, please continue to be patient with me because I don't ever want to mess this up. Or should I say I don't mean to mess it up if we have fights and such and no matter what I'll only ever love you and I'll always, always return to your side."

"My dear shadowhunter..." Magnus cooed as he cupped Alec's face in his hands. "I don't know what I did to deserve you..." Magnus softly confessed and then felt a tiny grin form on his lips as precious words from quite some time ago echoed in his mind. "I heard that relationships take effort." Magnus watched a silly grin form on Alec's lips as he recognised his own words. "And I'm all for effort as long as I get to have you at my side."

"Always?" Came the soft and very adorable whisper.

"If that is what you want."

"Is it what you want?"

"More then anything."

"Good, then you can have this." Magnus glanced down at a small round box in Alec's open palm.

"Alexander this suspiciously looks like a box containing a ring." Magnus joked lightly, eyes flickering up and it wasn't long before his lips parted in shock at the pink hue gracing his pretty boys cheeks. "Wait, are you...serious?" Magnus lifted his shaky hands and pried the small lid open to see a chunky silver ring inside with a fancy 'L' engraved in it.

"Its the Lightwood family ring."

"Well, yes, I can see that." Magnus was mesmerised, unable to form a single syllable right now.

"It might not even be to your liking, maybe its out of fashion or something, but either way I...um...well...I still wanted you to have it Magnus. I mean, you don't have to wear it or anything. You could just place it on a chain or shove it in a draw or..." Alec was suddenly finding it very hard to form his own words as Magnus did nothing but look at the ring. He wasn't even pulling it from the velvet box for a closer look.

As the silence drew on, Alec felt panic build within him and completely took the silence the wrong way and scrambled to his shaky legs, still butt naked. "S-Sorry, I really did get ahead of myself. I'll...I'll just be going now..." Magnus threw out his magic, the pretty blue tendrils pulling his boy back onto his bed.

"Not fair..." Alec grumbled as he was so very embarrassed right now, eyes glued to his fisted hands in his lap.

"Warlock remember?" Alec wouldn't dare lift his gaze to Magnus. He'd never felt so exposed before, and man had Magnus exposed him so much over the time they'd been together, but even if he was still naked in front of the warlock, the raw exposure he currently felt was his love, his emotions, his heart 'on his sleeve' so to speak. Alec had never laid himself bare like this before. To anyone.

A snap of fingers made him jolt, a sigh escaping his lips as Magnus had modestly placed him in some loose black slacks which sat low on his hips and his warlock had done the same for himself as he was in silk cobalt blue pyjama pants too.

"Th-Thank you..."

"Please look at me." Magnus all but melted at the pouting face rising to gaze up at him. The adorable blush was still there, the biting of the lip, the doubt in crystal blue eyes which seriously shouldn't even be there.

Magnus knew, here and now, there truly was no one else for him. His eyes drifted down to the cat eye pendant against Alec's pale perfect skin and then couldn't help but ghost his fingers over Alec's bind to rune. As much as he loved the deflect one on his neck, this was perhaps selfishly becoming his new favourite marking on his shadowhunters perfect pale body.

To think Magnus' burdensome gift was so very treasured by Alec, to the point that he'd actually used it to become immortal to be with him and two, even though now it was rendered useless, he still refused to take it off. Just like him with the blue pendant and the omamori. They were always on his person. And now his dear sweet Alexander had gifted him something very important, something given to the eldest Lightwood child to pass to the one they loved most, the one they wanted to spend the rest of their life with. And the eldest Lightwood child had chosen him!

Magnus would thank all of Alec's angels for sending him his way. For the selfless choice he made, binding his life to his. To his very long life no matter the pain which would come years later of watching those he loved pass away before his eyes. Magnus vowed here and now he would get Alec through it all, each and every single time it happened.

They would always be together. They could conquer the world...twice over if required.

Magnus gave a nod of his head, decision made.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood," Magnus watched his shadowhunter jolt on the bed, he never having used his full name like this. A flourish of magic sparkled through the bedroom and Alec drifted his eyes down to Magnus' open palm, lips parted, eyes almost a little disbelieving at what was resting delicately within that very experienced hand. "Will you marry me?" Blue eyes shot up to Magnus' tiny smile and serene look.

Alec had never seen Magnus look so beautiful before. And his warlock was gorgeous! However right here and now, the smile, the look in his eyes, it was like Magnus was at peace. He was at peace with everything that had happened in his 800+ years and was showing him, gifting him with his own raw exposure. Alec had never seen Magnus so open before, so in love before. And to think it all had to do with him!

The shadowhunter sure as hell didn't need a lot of time to think about it.

"Only if you'll marry me too." Alec's acceptance spilled from his mouth in an instant before he shakily accepted the titanium and silver ring on his finger and then shakily placed Magnus' on. "I..." Alec was all choked up. "I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." Alec was in Magnus lap in seconds, arms around his neck and kissing the life out of him.

"I believe my shadowhunter is happy." Magnus chuckled heartily.

"As is my warlock."

"That I am." Magnus whispered once more against Alec's grinning lips.

"Me too." Alec confirmed right back.

Intense golden cat eyes bore into sparkling sapphire blue ones, foreheads resting against each other and all the love swirling around them as their combined magic danced and linked as one.

The all powerful warlock and the all powerful shadowhunters lips were upturned into wondrous smiles before brushing together in an endless kiss, an unspoken promise already acknowledged between the both of them without the need to voice it.

For Eternity...

#

End.


End file.
